Quando o ódio vira amor
by ChainedSky
Summary: Sakura....uma rapariga querida que ADORA ajudar os outros mas que não suporta Shaoran um novo aluno que a aborrece sempre... Um Romancezinho com umas leves pitadas de humor Chap. 10 Online!
1. Um rapaz impossível

**

* * *

Legenda: (...) - acções ou maneira como a personagem está**

"**..." – pensamentos**

** ... – murmúrio**

**Quando o ódio vira amor...**

**Capítulo 1: _Um rapaz impossível_**

Numa bela manhã de Primavera, Sakura estava sentada na sua carteira na sala de aula, mas embora quisesse ter boa nota naquela disciplina, a sua cabeça estava muito longe das palavras do seu professor. Sakura estava a pensar no que a sua melhor amiga, Tomoyo, tinha dito à uns tempos atrás...

**Flashback**----------

_**Estava a chover e Sakura e Tomoyo juntaram-se para estudar, embora agora estivessem a beber um chá e a comer uns bolinhos.**_

_**Tomoyo: Sakura...Tu já tens 16 anos.**_

_**Sakura (sem perceber onde amiga queria chegar): Eu sei que idade tenho Tomoyo!**_

_**T.: Eu sei Sakurinha... Mas com esta idade já devias ter um mais-que-tudo!**_

_**S.: Tomoyo!**_

**Flashback**----------

S. (suspiro): Ai Tomoyo. No que tu pensas amiga! 

De repente, algo na sala provocou o burburinho dos colegas de Sakura e esta desceu à Terra para perceber o motivo de tanta agitação.

Prof.: Bem, hoje temos o prazer de ter connosco um novo colega. (acrescentou olhando para a porta) Entra, por favor.

Todos olharam para o sítio para onde o professor estava a falar e viram um belo rapaz, alto, atlético, com um belo cabelo castanho e uns grandes olhos cor de âmbar.

Prof.: Este é o vosso novo colega, Li Shaoran. Podes sentar-te ao lado da Kinomoto que depois vai-te mostrar a escola. Está bem, Kinomoto?

S. (surpreendida): Professor! Porque tenho de ser eu?

Prof. (em tom de aviso): Kinomoto!

S.: Sim professor... Eu vou (suspiro) contra vontade

A aula passou pior do que normalmente, pois, agora, o novo aluno, Li Shaoran, não tirava os olhos de Sakura!

SS§SS§SS§SS----------

Sentado na sua carteira ao lado de Sakura, Shaoran pensava porque motivo os seus pais o tinham obrigado a ir para esta escola. Em Hong Kong, a sua antiga turma era muito divertida, os professores diziam piadas para que todos os alunos se rissem e aproveitassem a matéria mas em Tóquio não se passava o mesmo. O professor limitava-se a dar a matéria e os alunos que estivessem interessados estavam atentos; os outros dormitavam, falavam, jogavam ou, como a Sakura, olhavam para a janela com um olhar distante...

Shaoran (admirado): "Eu não sei como eles conseguem ter boas notas..."

SS§SS§SS§SS----------

De repente, a campainha toca e Sakura volta a descer à Terra.

S. (virando-se para o novo aluno com um sorriso doce): Chamas-te Shaoran, não é? Bem, o meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto. Anda tenho de te mostrar a escola toda neste intervalo, vamos.

Sh. (aborrecido): Tem mesmo de ser?

S.: Olha! Se não quiseres não venhas, mas depois não me deites as culpas se faltares às aulas por não saberes onde eram! parvo

Sh. (admirado com o comportamento dela): Pronto... Sakura não é? Se tem mesmo de ser. Vamos mas é despachar isto! não quero passar a manhã toda com uma rapariguinha chata

S. (ofendida): Olha lá com que então sou chata! E sabes o que tu és? Um grande convencido.

A partir dessa discussão só falavam um com o outro quando Sakura mostrava a Shaoran onde se encontram os cacifos, os ginásios, etc.

SS§SS§SS§SS----------

Tocou para a saída depois da aula de Física, e a Sakura e Shaoran foram juntos para o portão.

Sh.: O que é que vocês fazem para se divertirem aqui?

S.: Ouve lá isto é uma escola.

Sh.: Acho que ainda não sou demasiado parvo e estúpido para não saber o que é uma escola! "embora se continuar com esta rapariga depressa o vá ficar..."

S.:duvido A escola é para aprendermos e não para nos divertirmos!

Sh. (irónico): A sério? Que interessante... Isso explica o modo como tu estavas _atenta_ (carregando na palavra) na aula não é?

S.: Já me 'tou a fartar de ti! Não te metas na minha vida, seu garoto intrometido.

Com isto ela sai disparada, andando o mais depressa que pode para se afastar dele. Vai para a pequena cãs que partilha com mais 3 amigas: Tomoyo (a sua amiga de infância); Aiko e Asuky (amigas "recém-feitas"). Tomoyo era uma bela rapariga de 16 anos como as suas amigas, com um cabelo preto arroxeado, com uns olhos lilases muito grandes. Era elegante embora não praticasse nenhum desporto. Aiko tinha o cabelo curto, ruivo, olhos castanhos, era um bocadinho redonda e era a mais baixa de todas. Quanto a Asuky era a mais alta de todas, loura, olhos azuis e uma verdadeira aspirante a modelo.

Tomoyo (quando a Sakura entrou): Sakurinha! Bem-vinda! Como foi a escola?

Sakura (desanimada): Bem mal... (suspiro)

Aiko (tirando os olhos do que estava a cozinhar subitamente interessada): Porquê? Deve ter acontecido alguma catástrofe, senão não estavas assim... Que se passou? Vá lá diz...

Asuky: Aiko, querida não vês que ela deve ter conhecido algum rapaz?

T.: A Sakurinha? Conhecer um rapaz? Vão gozar com outra...

S.: Querem saber a VERDADEIRA razão ou vão continuar a adivinhar?

Asuky: Desculpa Saki. Mas então o que aconteceu?

Sakura começou a contar tudo o que se passou, desde que Shaoran chegou a sua sala de aula até ao momento em que ela se foi embora e chamou a isto "O Incidente Shaoran"...


	2. Os pensamentos de Sakura e Shaoran

**Capítulo 2:_ Os pensamentos de Sakura e Shaoran_**

Em sua casa, Shaoran pensava em Sakura, o que o deixava doido! A certa altura soltou um grito de frustração o que alarmou o seu melhor amigo que estava a passar uns dias (que se tinham transformado em meses!) em sua casa. O amigo, Eriol era um rapaz alto, com um bonito cabelo preto-azulado com os olhos da mesma cor.

Eriol: Shaoran! Então para que foi esse grito?

Shaoran: Simples Eriol...Estou a dar em doido!

E.: Uma coisa é que tu já és doido... A última vez que te vi assim tu estavas perdidamente apaixonado pela Amy. Lembras-te daquela linda loira, com um belo par de "tu-sabes-o-quê". Meu! Era uma mulher mesmo das maduras...

Sh.: Lembro-me da Amy embora quisesse esquecê-la... Obrigado por me teres lembrado Eriol és muito gentil...

E.: Ei! 'Tou aqui para servir. Obrigado pelo elogio... Tenho a certeza que é por causa de uma rapariga que estás assim... ou estarei errado amigo?

Sh.: Infelizmente, acho que não estás errado...

E.: Eu sabia...Eu raramente me engano e quando me engano normalmente estou certo até estar errado...

Sh.: Eriol...Lembras-te do que eu disse acerca dos trocadilhos...?

E: Ehhhp... Não esqueci-me totalmente.

Sh.: Então eu vou-te avivar a memória: NÃO VOLTES A FAZER TORCADILHOS!

E.: Pronto, pronto... Mas então o que é que se passou desta vez?

Shaoran viu-se obrigado a contar a pequena "história", mas contou a sua versão... Em vez de dizer que ele a tinha aborrecido disse que ela o tinha aborrecido...

E.: Épa! Essa rapariga deu-te mesmo a volta à cabeça...

Sh.: Podes-te calar... A única rapariga que eu tenho a certeza que nunca me vai dar a volta à cabeça é a Kinomoto ouviste?

E.: Uou! Rebobina e pára! Disseste Kinomoto? Ela chama-se Sakura Kinomoto?

Sh.: Sim é esse o nome dela. Não me digas que a conheces?

E.: Se a conheço? Shaoran! Ela é uma das minhas melhores amigas! Nem sabia que ele estava em Tóquio!

Sh.: Não! Deves estar a confundi-la com alguém...

E.: Não! Ela não tem uns cabelos castanhos até aos ombros e uns olhos cor de esmeralda?

Sh.: Pronto, se calhar tu conheces a Kinomoto... e depois?

E.: Depois meu caro amigo...só tenho 1 coisa a dizer. (clareou a garganta)

Sh.: Oh não... Isso é mau.

E.: Pela primeira vez... o nosso querido engatatão do Shaoran Li rendeu-se ao poder da nossa linda Deusa Das Cerejeiras, não é assim?

Sh.: Eriol... Não é a primeira vez que te vou dizer isto hoje mas pronto...'TÁ CALADO!

----------SS§SS§SS§SS----------

Numa casa não muito longe dali, uma rapariga não conseguia tirar um certo rapaz da cabeça.

Tomoyo: Sakura... Queres um chá com bolinhos?

Sakura: Porquê o chá? Eu estou muito calma.

Asuky (que apareceu vinda do seu quarto, metendo-se na conversa): Claro Sakura!... E eu sou o Pai Natallllll auuuuuu! (Sakura tinha-lhe pisado o pé) Isso era MESMO necessário?

S.: Era! O Pai Natal não se deve meter nas conversas das outras pessoas.

Asuky: Pronto... já vi k n sou bem-vinda aqui...vou-me mas é embora.

T.: Desculpa Sakura mas desta vez eu concordo com a Asuky.

S.: Tu também Tomoyo?

T.: Tu não estás nada calma! Pareces uma pilha! Não é por causa do novo aluno outra vez pois não? Como é que ele se chamava? Sholin, Sharon...

Asuky (gritou do seu quarto): Agora é que acertaste Tomoyo! Boa continua assim!

S. (para a Asuky): Não disseste que te ias embora?

Asuky: Ei! Eu VIM embora... 'Tou no meu quarto!

S.: (para a Tomoyo): Bolas...já 'tou a ficar farta das brincadeiras dela...

T.: Tens de admitir que ela é engraçada... Mas ainda não respondeste à minha pergunta, Sakura! Tem a ver com o Shonar ou não?

S.: Já disseste 3 nomes diferentes: Sholin, Sharon e Shonar...

T.: Mas 'tão perto da realidade ou não?

S.: Talvez... Contando que ele chama-se SHAORAN LI.

Asuky: Depois dizes que não gostas dele... passas a vida a gritar o nome dele...

S.: ASUKY! CÁLA-TE!

T.: Acho que mais uma vez a Asuky tem razão... Acho que alguém se apaixonou.

S.: E eu acho que tu andas a concordar demais com a Asuky... Vocês as duas não andam juntas pois não?

T.: Depende do tipo de juntas...Que queres dizer?

S.: Quero dizer... juntas a fazerem um plano...

T. (Tomoyo ficou aliviada): Menos mal...

S.: Espera lá... que tipo de juntas percebeste que eu tinha dito, Tomoyo?

T.: Nada, nada Sakura. A sério... Mas agora... que acho que tu andas apaixonadita...lá isso acho.

S. (ficando MUITO corada) Tomoyo! Ouve o que dizes! Isso é TOTALMENTE mentira!

T.: Se é assim uma mentira 'tããããããããããããããããããoooooooooooo grande porque ficaste corada?

Aiko: Tomoyo, Sakura! Desculpem interromper a conversa, mas é que preciso de alguém que vá comprar as coisas que preciso para o jantar!

S.: Tudo bem Aiko... Eu vou, dá-me a lista... Preciso de pensar um pouco sozinha...

T.: Alguma vez pensaste acompanhada?

S.: Ai Tomoyo! Tu percebeste o que eu quis dizer...

Asuky: Claro que ela percebeu... precisas de tentar arranjar um método de sedução para o...o... Bolas! Como é que ele se chama?

T.: Ai...ainda há pouco tu me disseste...Como é que é? Ahhhh! Acho que já sei. Espera só um pouco... ai 'tá na ponta da língua...é...é...

S. (para a Aiko que lhe estava a entregar a lista de compras) Vai sair dali asneira, Aiko...O rapaz chama-se Shaoran mas ela nunca acerta no nome

Aiko:Talvez acerte quando começares a namorar com ele...

S.: Por isso é que eu digo que ela nunca vai acertar no nome dele...

Aiko começa-se a rir muito e a Asuky faz cara de má para a Tomoyo.

Asuky: Vamos Tomoyo antes que elas se desmanchem a rir!

T.: Espera...Ahhh ok! É Shanroo! Acertei não?

Asuky: Não...Não era Shaopan?

Aiko (quase caindo de tanto rir): Vocês as duas davam umas boas comediantes...ai se davam!

S.: Tens razão... e além do mais ele, pela ÚLTIMA VEZ, chama-se SHAORAN LI! E...não vou pensar nele! Ouviram bem?

Asuky: Ouvimos bem mas...

T.:...tu deves pensar que nós gostamos de ser enganadas Sakurinha...

S.: Bolas podem para com as gracinhas por favor? Bem vou-me embora...

Era muito estranho, mas a verdade era que aquela hora ninguém andava na rua...Depois de fazer as suas compras olha para o seus relógio e vê que ainda tem muito tempo por isso passa por uma loja de música que tinha colunas na rua e que estavam a passar a sua música favorita...

_**I've been waiting all day for ya babe**_

_**So won't you come and sit and talk to me**_

_**And tell me how we're gonna be together always**_

_Estive o dia todo à tua espera_

_Por isso vem para aqui, senta-te e fala comigo_

_E diz-me como vamos ficar juntos para sempre_

**_Hope you know that when it's late at night_**

_**I hold on to my pillow tight**_

_**And I think of how you promised me forever**_

_Espero que saibas que bem à noitinha_

_Agarro-me bem à almofada_

_E penso como me prometeste o para sempre_

_**(I never thought that anyone) Could make me feel this way**_

**_(Now that you're here boy all I want) Is just a chance to say_**

_(Nunca pensei que alguém) Podia fazer-me sentir desta maneira_

_(Agora que estás aqui, o que quero) É uma oportunidade de dizer_

_**Get out (leave) right now**_

_**It's the end of you and me**_

_**It's too late (now) and I can't wait**_

_**For you to be gone**_

_**Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why)**_

_**How I bought all the lies**_

_**You said that you would treat me right**_

_**But you was just a waste of time (waste of time)**_

_Sai (desaparece) agora_

_É o fim de nós os dois_

_É demasiado tarde (agora) e não posso esperar_

_Que te vás_

_Porque quero saber dela (quem) e pergunto-me (porquê)_

_Como caí nas tuas mentiras_

_Disseste que me tratarias bem_

_Mas foste uma perda de tempo (perda de tempo)_

_**Tell me why you're lookin so confused**_

_**When I'm the one who didn't know the truth**_

_**How could you be so cold**_

_Diz-me porque me pareces tão confuso_

_Quando sou eu que não sabias a verdade_

_Como pudeste alguma vez ser tão frio_

_**To go behind my back and call my friend**_

_**Boy you must have gone and bumped your head**_

_**Because you left her number on your phone**_

_Nas minhas costas ligar à minha amiga_

_Querido deves ter batido com a cabeça_

_Porque deixaste o número dela no teu telemóvel_

_**(So now after all I've said and done) Maybe I'm the one to blame but**_

_**(To think that you could be the one) Well it didn't work out that way**_

_(Agora depois de tudo o que fiz e disse) Talvez a culpada seja eu, mas_

_(Pensar que podias ser o tal) Bem, parece que não eras_

Sakura não vê ninguém dentro da loja e começa a dançar...Mas não vê a única pessoa que está no passeio...Shaoran...

_**Get out (leave) right now**_

_**It's the end of you and me**_

_**It's too late (now) and I can't wait**_

_**For you to be gone**_

_**Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why)**_

_**How I bought all the lies**_

_**You said that you would treat me right**_

_**But you was just a waste of time (waste of time)**_

_Sai (desaparece) agora_

_É o fim de nós os dois_

_É demasiado tarde (agora) e não posso esperar_

_Que te vás_

_Porque quero saber dela (quem) e pergunto-me (porquê)_

_Como caí nas tuas mentiras_

_Disseste que me tratarias bem_

_Mas foste uma perda de tempo (perda de tempo)_

_**I wanted you right here with me**_

_**But I have no choice, you gotta leave**_

_**Because my heart is breaking**_

_**With every word I'm saying**_

_**I gave up everything I had**_

_**On something that just wouldn't last**_

_**But I refuse to cry**_

_**No tears will fall from these**_

_**Eyes**_

_**Get Out**_

_Queria-te mesmo aqui comigo_

_Mas eu tenho opção, tens de ir_

_Porque o meu coração está destroçado_

_Com cada palavra que digo_

_Desisti de tudo o que tinha_

_Por uma coisa que não iria durar_

_Mas recuso-me a chorar_

_Não cairão lágrimas destes_

_Olhos_

_Desaparece_

Neste momento já se tinha entregado completamente à música não se importando se estava alguém a vê-la ou não...e continua a dançar.

Shaoran, entretido com a música e a olhar para o chão, não repara na Sakura que, ainda a dançar, tropeça nos próprios pés e cai em cima dele.

Shaoran: Hei! Cuidado! Veja por onde anda! (vira-se para ver quem caiu em cima dele) Pois só podia...A desastrada da Kinomoto!

Sakura: A quem é que estás a chamar desastrada?

Sh.: A ti, sua desastrada distraída. E, além do mais, danças muito mal. Pareces um hipopótamo...mas por outro lado...até um hipopótamo tinha mais agilidade além de ser uma ofensa ao hipopótamo 'tar a compará-lo contigo.

S.: " Saí de casa para me esquecer deste fulano e afinal acabo por o encontrar..." Olha não me aborreças! Tenho de levar as compras para casa...Desaparece!

Sh. (agarrando o braço dela quando ela quis se ir embora): Como na música?

S.: Mais valia... uf!

Sh.: Disseste alguma coisa?

S. (já muito vermelha de raiva): Sim. LARGA-ME! Olha que eu ponho-me a gritar e toda e gente vai vir para me ajudar. Ouviste?

Sh.: Pra já duvido que consigas gritar mais do que já estás e duvido que sejas assim tão famosa para toda a gente te vir ajudar.

S.: Já me tou a fartar de ti!

Sh.: A sério? E o que vais fazer?

S.: Isto.

E sem mais nenhuma palavra dá um enorme estalo na cara de Shaoran, liberta-se dele e vai para casa.

Sh.: "A fazer-se difícil não é verdade? Vamos ver onde é que esta florzinha com mau génio mora...não deve ser muito difícil, distraída como ela é não vai perceber que a estão a seguir...isto vai ser canja..."

Shaoran faz exactamente o que pensa e segue a Sakura até a sua casa.

Sh.: Então é aqui que vives, Linda Deusa Das Flores Das Cerejeiras...Acho que me vou divertir muito...muito mesmo, Sakura...

* * *

Oi! 

Espero k tenham gostado! Obrigado pelas reviews e sim sou portuguesa, mas n vai ser por kausa dixo k a minha fic já n presta! ""

**Música: **Leave (Get Out)

**Cantor (a):** Jojo


	3. O terrível dia de Sakura

**Capítulo 3:_ O Terrível dia de Sakura_**

****

****

****

Um novo dia começa e, como sempre, Sakura não liga o despertador na hora certa e acorda muito tarde, mas ainda não está atrasada…… Na cozinha encontra um bilhete das suas amigas...

Bilhete: _Sakurinha…… Dormiste muito. Esperamos que não estejas zangada por termos desligado o teu despertador… como tens aulas às 8.25h não faz muito sentido por o despertador às 9h. como tu o tens…… (ahhhh! Ela não se importa……… teve a pensar no Sahoran)_

Sakura: "Pelo erro, isto deve ter sido escrito pela Tomoyo! Eu juro que a vou matar desta vez!...

Bilhete:_ Como já deves ter reparado… o teu pequeno-almoço está na mesa. Tu deves estar a vê-lo, porque não és cega e este bilhete 'tá em cima da mesa. (ela é cega de amor pelo Sahoran…)_

_P. S.: Os comentários foram feitos pela Tomoyo, como já deves ter percebido. Eu continuo a achar que o nome dele é Sharoan e a Aiko é a única que acha que o nome dele é Shaoran. Depois dizes-nos qual é o nome certo dele, mas eu continuo a achar que o Sharoan é que está certo!) Beijinhos das tuas amigas Asuky, Aiko e Tomoyo._

Sakura acaba de ver o bilhete, come o pequeno-almoço e vai a correr para a escola pois só tem 5 minutos até tocar… os corredores estavam vazios, mas ouvia-se um barulhão enorme dentro da sala…

Sakura: "Menos mal que os meus colegas são tão barulhentos… Assim eu sei que a professora ainda não chegou…"

Sakura vira-se para trás e vê a sua professora a sair da sala dos professores com um passo muito apressado.

S.: "Bolas… Eu tentei chegar cedo e não vai ser uma professora apressadinha que me vai estragar o plano!

Numa última tentativa de chegar a horas, desata a correr pelo corredor fora mas……acontece o pior para Sakura…

Shaoran, como tinha ainda o Eriol, passava as noites na festa e chegava muiiiiiiiiito tarde a casa. Como não tinha despertador porque não queria ter, deixou-se dormir……

Acontece que Shaoran também tinha visto a professora a sair da sala dos professores. Como ele era novo naquela escola não sabia o que é que eles faziam aos alunos que chegavam atrasados, por isso, para não apanhar nenhum castigo, começa a correr pelas escadas acima. Sakura ia a passar pelas escadas no momento em que Shaoran estava a acabar de subi-las e chocam um com o outro. Numa tentativa de se levantarem começam-se a empurrar um ao outro até que se põem em pé e correm mais um pouco até à sala de aula. Ainda ficam uns momentos ao pé da porta com todos os seus colegas a rirem até que a professora chega…

Prof.ª: Bem…, agora que o chão está limpo já podemos começar a nossa aula não é Kinomoto e Li?

Sakura/ Shaoran: …………

Prof.ª: Ora, já que fazem um par tão bom…

Aluno: Diga antes um par tão bonito!

Prof. ª: Ureshy! Cala-te por favor…Como eu estava a tentar dizer… Já que fazem um par tão bom podiam fazer juntos o projecto. Que me dizem?

Sakura: Professora, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não,

não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não. Tudo menos isso…Suplico-lhe! NÃO!

Shaoran: Vá lá…Já sei onde moras e tudo…Ela aceita Stôra!

S.: Ei! Ouve lá…… Quando conseguiste a minha morada? (para a turma) Quem é que lhe disse? Quero nomes! Acusem-se!

Sh.: Ninguém sabe de nada…Não vale a pena perguntares…

S.: Tudo bem… Mas TU deves saber alguma coisa, não é assim?

Sh.: Ora essa… é uma história demasiada longa para te estar a contar agora…

S.: Então é melhor começares a contar porque eu não te largo até me contares.

Aluno: Não o largas, Kinomoto? A onde é que isso já chegou…

S.: Yamazaky vê lá se te calas ou se eu tenho de te calar…

Aluno: Eh lá! Cuidadinho com a Kinomoto… Quem disse que as flores não mordiam estava muiiiiito enganado…

Sh.: Parem lá de gozar com a Flor de Cerejeira……

S.: Desculpa? O que é que me chamaste?

Sh.: Flor de Cerejeira… e depois?

S.: E depois? E DEPOIS? Ainda tens a coragem de perguntar E DEPOIS? E depois é que eu não te dei a confiança de me chamares Flor de Cerejeira!

Sh.: E desde quando, **_SAKURA_**, é que a confiança se dá?

Aluno: Ei turma ouçam todos: a Sakura e o Shaoran são o novo para da turma, não que ainda não tivéssemos percebido mas pronto……e sabem que mais eu o meu namorado vamos ser os padrinhos (virando-se para o Yamazaky) não é Yamazaky?

Yamazaky: Claro Chiaru e deixem-me dizer mais uma coisa… Ficam já a saber que os casamentos antigos só eram considerados verdadeiros que quando…

Chiaru: Por favor… cala-te! Pensava que já tinhas desistido disso.

S.: Esperem lá! Eu NÃO vou casar com ele. Eu nem namoro com ele…

Sh.: Isso arranja-se Sakura.

Sakura começa a estar fartar daquilo tudo e levanta a mão para dar um bofetada ao Shaoran, mas a professora intervêm.

Prof.ª: Kinomoto… Se fosse a ti não fazia isso… E quanto aos restantes, por favor acalmem-se. Já descarregaram as energias neste pequeno teatro por isso vamos a acalmar…

A aula passou muito lenta para Sakura que para além de ainda estar muito chateada com tudo o que se tinha passado no início das aulas, tinha de trabalhar com Shaoran e aguentar os risinhos ocasionais dos seus colegas de turma para ela… O resultado foi uma enorme dor de cabeça que a acompanhou até casa. Quando chegou sobe para o seu quarto sem cumprimentar as amigas e deita-se na cama com a esperança de que um bom sono a faça esquecer todos os problemas…

Tomoyo (entrando devagarinho no quarto para não aborrecer mais Sakura do que ela aparentemente já estava): Sakura? Estás bem? Foi outra vez o Shaoran?

Sakura: Bah! Não me lembres dele…No bilhete…sabes…aquele que deixaram em cima da mesa… a única que acertou no nome dele foi a Aiko.

T.: A sério? Bolas… Eu estava toda esperançada e afinal, falhei outra vez…

S: Desculpa e não contem comigo para jantar está bem?

T: Se tu o dizes Sakura… Mas se mudares de ideias aparece por lá ok?

S.: tudo bem Tomoyo… (a Tomoyo vai-se embora) Eu odeio-te Shaoran…

----------SS§SS§SS§SS----------

Na sua casa, Shaoran pensava por que motivo ele não conseguia parar de pensar na Sakura Kinomoto…

Sh.: "Eu não percebo que sentimento é este… Eu quero ficar ao pé da Sakura para sempre, mas ao mesmo tempo… Não a conheço muito bem, o que se passa?" O QUE SE PASSA? Ai… (suspiro)

Voz: Sinceramente Shaoran… Eu também não sei o que se passa. Pões-te a gritar no meio da sala sem motivo… Eu acho que 'tás a ficar ainda mais maluquinho, ainda mais…

Sh.: Quem 'tá aí? (irando-se de repente para ver quem estava atrás de si) Ah… és só tu Eriol… Ias me matando de susto sabias seu parvo?

E.: Pronto, pronto… Mas agora que se passa?

Sh.: Isso queria saber eu…

E.: Se me queres confundir, parabéns, que já conseguiste.

Sh.: Não te quero confundir mas, nem eu sei o que se passa comigo.

E.: Ok… IMPORTAS-TE DE EXPLICARES É QUE A MINHA PACIÊNCIA 'TÁ-SE A ESGOTAR!

Sh.: Só agora? E eu a pensar que já a tinha esgotado…

E. (em tom de aviso): Shaoran…

Sh.: Ok, ok não te passes… é só que eu não sei o que está a passar comigo…

E.:Ohhhh já percebi tudo: S – A – K – U – R – A K – I – N – O – M – O – T – O.

Sh.:…

E.: Espera 'tás doente? Não reclamaste quando disse o nome dela! Isso só pode significar 1 coisa: alguém presente na sala está apaixonado!

Sh.: Sim tu: 'Tas apaixonado por me chateares Eriol.

E. (aborrecido): Não. 'Tava a falar de ti. Tu estás…

Sh.: Ohhhh não Eriol… Por favor não digas o que eu penso que tu vais dizer…

E.: …apaixonado…

Sh.: Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…Não digas… POR FAVOR!

E.: …pela…

Sh.:Pela minha sanidade mental, não digas o nome que eu penso que tu vais dizer…

E. (encheu o peio de ar e gritou bem alto): SAKURA KINOMOTO!

Sh.: Ok Eriol… é desta que tu vais morrer!

Shaoran levanta-se da cadeira onde estava sentado e prepara-se para correr atrás de Eriol, mas depois pensa bem no que o amigo disse e volta a afundar-se na sua cadeira…Estavam no início do Inverno e, além de não lhe apetecer correr por causa do frio, Shaoran pensa que, se calhar, o amigo até tinha razão…

Sh.: "Meu Deus, no que 'tou a pensar… mas se calhar até é verdade…!" Apaixonei-me pela Kinomoto...

* * *

oi! obrigada pelas reviews! Inda bem que a maioria tá a gostar continuem a ler. E aviso que os proximos cap. não vao sair tao cedo... 


	4. O aparente ódio

**Capítulo 4:_ O aparente ódio…_**

Em sua casa, Shaoran ainda não acreditava no que tinha acabado de dizer…

Sh.: Apaixonei-me, apaixonei-me pela Sakura…Porquê logo ela? De tantas raparigas tinha logo de me apaixonar por uma Mini-Deusa Das Cerejeiras… bom era de esperar não? Aquelas duas esmeraldas que tem nos olhos apanhavam qualquer um… (suspiro)

Eriol, depois de ter se escondido dentro de um armário pensando que o amigo viria atrás dele, vê que afinal ninguém veio à sua procura. Sai do seu pequeno esconderijo e vai à procura de Shaoran.

E.:"Duvido muito que Shaoran se tenha rendido e aceitado o facto de estar apaixonado pela Sakurinha… Mas e se for verdade? E se ele estiver **_verdadeiramente_** apaixonado pela Sakura? Se estiver tenho de me juntar à Tomoyo para darmos um jeito disto… Conhecendo os dois como conheço, se ninguém os ajudar, vão ficar sem saberem os verdadeiros sentimentos um do outro…para sempre!"

Ainda a pensar na Sakura e no Shaoran, Eriol aproxima-se da sala onde encontra Shaoran e ainda consegue ouvir do início a sua "pequena" confissão…

E. (para o Shaoran): Ok Shaoran tu 'tás a ficar doidinho… Já ouvi falar de ficar doido de amor por alguém, mas tu 'tás a exagerar… Mini-Deusa das Cerejeiras? Duas esmeraldas? A Sakura apanhou-te mesmo desta vez, não?

Sh.: Eu não… Bah! É inútil… Pronto, se calhar gosto dela…

E.: _Se calhar_? Ora Shaoran não brinques comigo…

Sh.: Pronto… Eu gosto dela…melhor assim?

E.: Não…

Sh.: Não?

E.: Não. Só vai ficar melhor quando tu estiveres a **_namorar_** com a nossa flor…

Sh.: Ohhhh não…… Não, não, não e não. Eriol eu sou teu amigo não me podes fazer isto vais-me matar de vergonha…

E.: Tu não 'tás a pensar que eu simplesmente vou chegar ao pé de Sakura e dizer: _Olha Sakura, o Shaoran ama-te, ou namoras com ele ou ele mata-se_. Pois não?

Sh.: Sinceramente… desde que te conheço… acredito que és capaz de tudo… Além do mais, como é que vais fazer com que uma rapariga que quando fala comigo é para dizer disparates, passe a gostar de mim?

E.: Por amor de Deus Shaoran… Tu não conheces a Sakura melhor que eu e a Tomoyo. Por isso deixa isso de ela não gostar de ti ao meu critério está bem?

Sh.: O que é que tu queres dizer com isso? Eriol! O que tu estás a tramar desta vez?

E.: Nada meu amigo… Podes falar com a Sakura para ela se encontrar comigo esta tarde no Parque do Rei Pinguim?

Sh.: O que é que vais-lhe dizer, Eriol?

E.: Já te disse para deixares tudo comigo, meu amigo… Um dia ainda me vais agradecer…

Sh.: Duvido… E já agora, TU QUERES QUE EU FALE COM ELA PARA MARCAR UM ENCONTRO, MAS TU BATES MAL O QUÊ?

E.: Acalma-te. Diz-lhe que fui eu que pedi… Não é um encontro para ti, se bem que eu sei que tu querias ir…

Eriol não chegou a acabar a frase pois levou com uma almofada em cheio na cara lançada por Shaoran… Eriol foi-se embora, mas só depois obrigar o Shaoran a prometer que ia falar com a Sakura

Sh. (depois do amigo se ter ido embora): "Que rico sarilho que eu arranjei. Quem me manda ter um Cupido de trazer por casa em vez de um melhor amigo?"

----------SS§SS§SS§SS----------

Não muito longe dali, uma rapariga com dois grandes olhos cor de esmeralda olhava pela janela não ligando à presença da sua amiga Tomoyo…

Tomoyo: Sakura? Sakura? SAKURA! Acorda por favor 'tá bem?

Sakura: Ai…Não é preciso gritar Tomoyo…

T.: Da última vez que eu te vi assim estavas completamente apaixonada pelo Yukito… (acrescenta com um olhar e sorriso maroto) Por quem será desta vez menina Kinomoto? Talvez o…

S.: Tomoyo se disseres o nome _dele_, eu juro que te vai acontecer algo de muito mau.

T.: O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O…

S.: Tomoyo… 'Tou-te a avisar…

T.: O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… SHAORAN!

S.: TOMOYO! Não me fales desse machista idiota que não serve para nada… Sempre que penso nele ou o vejo, sinto uma coisa… Adivinha o quê?

T.: Ahhhh… o amor é tão lindo.

S.: Não é amor! É ódio.

T.: Claro… É o que dizem todos…

S.: Ai. Não me chateies Tomoyo. E agora tenho de ir embora, combinei com a Rika e a Chiaru na escola por causa do trabalho.

T.: O _Shaoran_ também não é do teu grupo? Afinal ele é o teu amor, a tua vida, a tua única razão de viver, etc., etc. e mais parvoíces desse género, não?

S.: Tomoyo… Vamos ver se nos entendemos… **_Eu Não Gosto do SHAORAN ! _**Nunca mais digas essas palermices ouviste? A Aiko e a Asuky nunca disseram isso, mas tu…

T.: Ai, ai, ai! Pára! O que é que disseste? Até parece que a Asuky nunca disse que tu gostavas do Shaoran… Ou estarei a mentir?

S. (com um ar cansado, já estava a ficar farta das brincadeiras de sua amiga Tomoyo): Tomoyo não é nada disso… (olhando para o seu relógio e ficando muito chateada) Já viste as horas? Eu já devia estar com a Rika e a Chiaru e por causa das tuas brincadeiras, elas 'tão à seca à minha espera. Falar do Shaoran só dá problemas… Ele e o seu nome deves estar amaldiçoado para trazer azar para onde quer que vão!

T. (pondo um ar muito inocente, mãos atrás das costas e virando-se de costas para a Sakura começando a sair do quarto dela): Se o nome dele está assim tão amaldiçoado... (já a gritar do corredor) Porque é que estás sempre a falar dele, Sakurinha?

S. (indo atrás de Tomoyo): Tomoyo! Agora foges não é? O que é tens medo que eu te apanhe e que te faça algo fora do comum, é querida amiga?

T. (correndo para trás da mesa da cozinha): Ohhhh Sakurinha... Eu sei que tu nunca irias conseguir magoar ninguém.

S. (saltando por cima da mesa na tentativa de apanhar a amiga): mas posso começar hoje Tomoyo... Anda cá! (Tomoyo desviou-se e Sakura cai no chão fazendo um estrondo enorme) Ai bolas...

Aiko (a descer as escadas quase a chorar de tanto rir): Bolas Sakura... lamento dizer, mas acho que o teu irmão tinha razão... Tu podes não_ parecer_ um monstro, mas que andas como um... isso já não posso negar... Desculpa.

S. (muito chateada, pondo as mãos na cintura, inclinando-se um pouco para Aiko que entretanto tinha-se aproximado dela e de Tomoyo): Ai! Tu também não... Não é nada justo! Eu pensava que tinha-me livrado dos 'monstrenga' quando o Toya ficou em Tomoeda com a Nakuru e o Yukito!

Asuky: Não te livras-te dos 'monstrenga' nem dos atrasos mega-grandes pois não Sakura? Não tinhas combinado com as tuas amigas encontrares-te com elas na escola ou assim uma coisa parecida?

S.: Bolas é verdade, estou **_tão_** atrasada, não vou conseguir ter muito tempo para falar com a Rika e a Chiaru!

T. (com ar de troça): Vai lá amiga e não te esqueças de falar com o amor da tua vida também... ok?

Asuky: Espera lá... '_Amor da tua vida'_ que história é essa Sakura?

Aiko: Quando voltares vais-nos explicar tudo muito bem explicado, ai se vais!

S.: Tomoyo! Eu vou-te matar. Vais pagar por isto Tomoyo!... Ai se vais...

----------SS§SS§SS§SS----------

Em casa, Shaoran continuava a pensar no que dizer a Sakura. Já estava naquilo desde o dia anterior e já estava a ficar um bocado aborrecido, mas ele não queria aceitar um 'não' e para isso tinha de escolher muito bem as palavras... Já no passeio à frente de sua casa, ele pensava que afinal o problema não era o que dizer à Sakura para ela falar com Eriol pois se ela era verdadeiramente uma amiga dele, quereria falar de certeza. Um súbito pensamento passou-lhe pela cabeça...Se calhar, ele tinha medo, receio do que o Eriol poderia dizer à amiga... e se ele fosse dizer alguma parvoíce? E se ele, ignorando os pedidos de Shaoran, fosse dizer a Sakura o que ele sentia por ela? Bem, uma coisa é certa, se isso acontecesse ele voltaria para a China, mesmo que os pais ficassem zangados. Não queria saber disso para nada... Mas e se o Eriol dissesse isso à Sakura e não lhe contasse que tinha dito? Ou se a Sakura gostasse dele? Pronto já estava a exagerar mas e se fosse verdade?

Shaoran ainda estava no mundo dos pensamentos quando entra no portão da escola e vê Sakura a conversar com as suas amigas, a Rika e a Chiaru. Ele sabia que se interrompe-se a conversa delas ia sobrar para ele e não conseguiria falar com a Sakura pois, conhecendo-a como ele a conhece, sabia que ia começar a gritar que nem uma criancinha da primária, não o deixando dizer o que tinha a dizer. Por isso, decidiu ir ter com ela escondido nos arbustos e quando a pequena reunião acabasse tentava falar com ela...

Sakura (para as amigas): Bem meninas e fica assim combinado... Não se esqueçam está bem? É muito importante que este trabalho fique bem!

Chiaru (fingindo ser um soldado sendo Sakura o seu capitão): Sim senhor! Ás suas ordens, Senhor! Este trabalho vai ficar exactamente como quer, Senhor!

S.: Ah, ah! Muito engraçado mas agora tenho de ir adeus!

Rika & Chiaru: Adeus Sakura.

Sakura já estava a dirigir-se para a porta quando Shaoran saltou para a frente dela fazendo-a dar um grito e caindo no chão.

S.: Mas quem é que...? (olhando para cima encontrando dois grandes olhos âmbar com uma expressão muito divertida) Só podia! E achas graça teres-me assustado assim seu idiota? Achas?

Sh.: Se queres a verdade... acho. Mas a minha intenção não era essa, a sério...

S.: Então o que é que querias?

Sh.(já ele um pouco irritado): Não é nada disso Sakura. Ouve tu conheces um rapaz chamado Eriol?

S.: Conheço sim! É um dos meus melhores amigos. Mas porquê é que perguntas?

Sh.: Bem é que o Eriol é um grande amigo meu e quando eu lhe falei de ti...

S. (interrompendo Shaoran): E porque é que tu lhe falas-te de mim?

Sh.: Isso agora não interessa! Bem.. ele disse que te conhecia e que queria falar contigo... Será que podes ir ter com ele hoje às 4h no parque do rei pinguim?

S.: Bem como é o Eriol... suponho que sim... Eu vou.

Sh.: Obrigado e mais uma coisa (Shaoran pareceu subitamente tímido o que era estranho para Sakura que já se tinha habituado a vê-lo sem pingo de timidez) Não ligues a alguma coisa que ele diga sobre mim está bem?

S.: Porquê Shaoran? (muito desconfiada) O que achas que o Eriol vai dizer?

Sh. (percebendo o que tinha acabado de dizer e ficando ainda mais vermelho): Ah... Nada, nada, olha esquece ok?

S.: Shaoran...

Sh. (desatando a correr até à porta da escola): Esquece por favor Sakura! O sol deve-me ter feito mal... Adeus!

S. (ficando ainda um tempo a olhar para a porta, pensando no estranho comportamento de Shaoran): "Que rapaz mais parvo. Como é que a Tomoyo e as outras podem pensar que eu gosto dele? Se bem que ele até seja um pouco giro... SAKURA mas no que tu estás a pensar! Tira-me já essas coisas da tua cabeça... meu deus..."

* * *

Oi obrigada pelas reviews e espero que continuem a gostar da minha fic ... bjs Mais uma coisa... desculpem se os capítulos estão muito pequenos... pelo menos assim dá para ler mais depressa, não?

Alguém aqui não gosta das fics simples e directas? **.: Respondam:.**

Nota pra Sby Li :

**Já não me vais matar poix n? Espero k n... era xato... depois n vias o resto da fic...**


	5. Uma grande conversa

**OI! **Tou de volta... eu sei, eu sei que demorei muito tempo, mas fui de ferias... O que é que se pode fazer... Divirtam-se!

**

* * *

Os pensamentos das personagens são assim: '...'**

**Os murmúrios das personagens são assim: "..."**

**_Cap. 5_: Uma conversa animada**

Nesse dia, Sakura foi para o parque do Rei Pinguim. Na verdade ela não queria ir... Não sabia porque o Eriol queria falar com ela... ela não via o Eriol há muito tempo, mas de uma coisa tinha a certeza... Eriol sempre fora muito parecido com a Tomoyo... demasiado até! Ele sempre tivera a mesma mania da Tomoyo de se meter na vida da Sakura e tinha a certeza, quase absoluta, que era sobre assuntos pessoais que ele queria conversar... Além do mais, ele era amigo do Shaoran! Sakura tinha um enorme receio que o Eriol começasse a falar do Shaoran... E se ele perguntasse se a Sakura gostava do Shaoran? O que é que ela responderia? _'Um não bem redondo é claro! Acho eu...'_ dizia Sakura para si própria. _'Meu Deus! No que eu estou a pensar! É claro que eu não gosto dele... A única pessoa que alguma vez amei de uma maneira diferente da que eu tenho para meu pai, Toya ou até Tomoyo, foi o Yukito e isso foi à muito tempo atrás... Por que será que eu estou a pensar nisto precisamente agora? Maldito Shaoran, a culpa é toda dele!' _Enquanto caminhavam pela pequena estrada que levava ao Parque do Rei Pinguim ouviu uma conversa entre dois amigos, que aparentemente se voltavam a encontrar depois de muito tempo...

**Amigo 1:** Inishy! Há tanto tempo que não te via amigo!

**Inishy:** Eu também... Mudaste tanto que quase que não te reconhecia sabias?

Levantou-se mais um problema na sua, já quase cheia, mente ao ouvir a conversa daqueles dois amigos..._'Mudaste tanto?... E se o Eriol tiver mudado muito? E se eu não o reconhecer? Já se passaram quase 7 anos desde a última vez que eu o vi ou falei com ele. Duvido que ele continue como era quando tinha 10 anos. É impossível que isso aconteça... O que é que eu faço?'_

Sakura começa a ouvir o barulho das crianças a brincarem no Parque do Rei Pinguim, e à medida que este aumenta, também aumenta o receio de Sakura. Ao chegar à entrada do parque, o seu pequeno receio evolui para um medo terrível que se apodera dela. O Parque estava ceio de crianças e pior... rapazes e raparigas, de todas as idades, que se encontravam ali para conversar ou, simplesmente, tomar conta dos irmãos ou irmãs mais novos..._ 'Eu não percebo!'_ pensa Sakura ainda na entrada do Parque do Rei Pinguim, parada a olhar para toda aquela gente _'Desde quando é que o parque do Pinguim se transformou no ponto de encontro para todas as pessoas desta cidade? E agora como é que vou encontrar o Eriol?'_ Com medo de fazer uma figura ridícula ao andar a perguntar a todas as pessoa que se parecem minimamente, se são o Eriol, Sakura decide sentar-se num banquinho, perto do Rei Pinguim, à espera que alguém venha falar com ela.

----------S&S/S&S/S&S/SS----------

Não muito longe do banquinho onde se sentara Sakura, estava um rapaz com, aproximadamente, a mesma idade desta, em pé a olhar para todas as pessoas que se encontravam nesse parque a tentar achar uma amiga muito especial para ele que não falava há anos! Mas por mais que procurasse não encontrava essa tal rapariga._ 'Mas onde é que tu te meteste Sakura? Será que já nem te consigo reconhecer no meio desta gente toda? Impossível! Mas onde estás?' _Já quase a desistir de encontrar a sua amiga Sakura Kinomoto, Eriol olhou só mais uma vez para o escorrega do Rei Pinguim e para o pequeno banco que se encontrava por debaixo dele. _'O quê? Será ela? Sakura?_ Este foi o primeiro pensamento que veio à cabeça do Eriol quando, ao olhar para o banquinho, encontrou dois lindos olhos verde-esmeraldas, meio perdidos no meio de tanta confusão. Era natural que o Eriol achasse que aquela não era a sua amiga pois, embora os olhos fossem exactamente iguais aos de Sakura, o resto do corpo parecia ser de outra pessoa. Os cabelos, outrora curtos de Sakura, agora caíam soltos pelas costas desta, ela estava nitidamente mais alta, quase tão alta como o próprio Eriol, seus olhos tinham ganho uma expressão levemente marota e atrevida misturadas com uma timidez que desde os seus 10 anos nunca a tinham abandonado e vestia uma reduzido top cor-de-rosa com flores de cerejeiras e umas calças pretas bastante justas. _'Agora porque é que o Shaoran está doidinho pela Sakura, ela mudou bastante! E até aposto que foi a nossa pequena Tomoyo que fez aquelas roupas especialmente para esta ocasião... é típico dela.'_ pensou com um sorriso.

Lentamente, dirigiu-se até Sakura, tocou-lhe levemente no ombro e com um grande sorriso falou com uma das suas melhores amigas que já não via há muito, muito tempo...

**Eriol:** Sakura?

**Sakura:** Eriol? Não podes ser tu!

Sakura não queria acreditar que aquele rapaz que estava à sua frente era na verdade, Eriol. Ela sabia que Eriol devia ter mudado bastante, mas não pensara que tinha sido assim tanto! As únicas coisas que se mantinham inalteráveis eram o seu sorriso misterioso e olhos preto-azulado muito parecidos com os da Tomoyo. Eriol tinha crescido bastante e, ao que parecia, tornado um rapaz bem forte embora continuasse muito pálido.

**E.: **E porque é que não posso ser eu Sakura? – a fr**ase sa**iu-lhe ligeiramente ofendida, como se não acreditasse que Sakura tivesse dito aquilo – Só mudei um bocadinho, mais nada!

**S.:** Um bocadinho só? Eriol, eu nem sequer te reconheci! Mudaste bastante!

**E.:** Ai e tu não? Para começar, quando te conheci, tu não usavas esse tipo de roupa, menina Kinomoto!

**S.:** Ora Eriol! Até parece que não sabes como é a Tomoyo! Mal lhe disse que me vinha encontrar contigo, deu-me logo estas roupas e não sei se não estará escondida em algum arbusto por aí a gravar a nossa conversa.

**E.:** É. A Tomoyo é única mesmo... – soltou um leve suspiro o que fez com que Sakura desse uma pequena risadinha – Ei! Porque te riste?

**S.: **Por nada. Olha, abriu uma pastelaria_ muito boa_ aqui perto. – Sakura ficou com uma expressão sonhadora a lembrasse de todos os bolos que tinha comido com a Tomoyo, a Aiko e a Asuky para comemorar já não se lembrava do quê – Queres ir lá agora? Aqui está demasiado barulho e lá podemos comer, digo, falar melhor.

**E.:** (soltou uma gargalhada ao mesmo tempo de Sakura) Já percebi tudo... Tudo bem eu vou contigo, mas eu é que pago – e acrescentou antes de Sakura dizer alguma coisa – EU é que te convidei, EU é que pago.

**S.:** Tudo bem, venceste! EU vou contigo à pastelaria, mas foi só porque TU pediste muito!

Soltaram algumas gargalhadas enquanto se dirigiam para fora do parque do Rei Pinguim. A pastelaria não ficava muito longe e por isso não demoraram nada a encontrar um lugar na esplanada para se sentarem. Depois de fazerem os seus pedidos, Eriol lembrou-se que não tinha vindo apenas encontrar uma amiga que não via há muito tempo... também vinha para saber os verdadeiros sentimentos de Sakura... e não se iria embora sem os saber...

**S.:** Eriol... tu já és meu amigo há muito tempo por isso acho que te posso fazer esta pergunta, mas tens de me prometer que não ficas magoado com a pergunta...

**E.:** Isso vejo quando perguntares. Diz lá.

Sakura ajeitou-se várias vezes na sua cadeira como que a tentar arranjar coragem para o que ia dizer.

**S.:** Eriol... como é que um rapaz inteligente e simpático como tu pode ser amigo de um palerma que não tem onde cair morto como o Shaoran? – Sakura disse a frase de um só fôlego pois sabia que não iria arranjar coragem suficiente para a dizer devagar. Sabia muito bem que o Eriol adorava cada um dos seus amigos e que, se falavam mal deles, ficava muito zangado, por isso também sabia que se o Eriol fosse tão amigo do Shaoran como este tinha dito ele não ia ficar muito contente, mas ela tinha de fazer este teste para saber se o Shaoran era, verdadeiramente, digno de confiança ou se lhe tinha mentido.

**E.:** Sakura! – tal como Sakura tinha suspeitado, Eriol ficou muito sentido com a frase dela via-se isso na forma como disse o seu nome – Não sabias que tinhas ficado assim com tão má impressão de Shaoran! Sabes ele não é mau de todo... Só precisas de o conhecer melhor, percebeste?

**S.:** Eu já o conheço bem... aliás acho que até o conheço bem demais. Mas, de onde é que o conheceste? Eu acho que ele nunca foi à Inglaterra...

**E.:** Pois não. Eu conheci-o quando fui a Hong Kong com a Nakuru. A verdade é que eu perdi-me e encontrei o Shaoran, pedi-lhe para me levar a casa dando-lhe a minha morada. Depois começámos a falar mais vezes e ficámos os melhores amigos.

**S.:** Mas então querias falar sobre o quê comigo?

**E.: **Falar?... – Eriol parecia um pouco confuso como se já não soubesse o motivo por que queria falar com Sakura – Ah, pois... Queria saber o que achas do Shaoran para além de o achares um 'palerma que não têm de onde cair morto'?

**S.:** Bem acho que ele é... – de repente Sakura ficou muito desconfiada – Para que tu queres saber?

**E.:** Oh então é lógico não? – Eriol pareceu muito atrapalhado. Não podia deixar que Sakura descobrisse o seu plano. Embora soubesse Sakura não era muito perspicaz, ele sabia que ela não era burra – Bem, o Shaoran e eu somos amigos, eu e tu somos amigos... Só quero juntar os meus amigos, ok?

**S.:** Juntar? JUNTAR? ERIOL! – Sakura gritou tão alto que as pessoas da mesa ao lado reclamaram entre dentes o que a deixou bastante embaraçada e a obrigou a dizer um _"Obrigado"_ tão baixo que pensou que eles não a tinham ouvido, mas ficou mais aliviada quando as pessoas voltaram a concentrarem-se na sua conversa.

**E.:** Desculpa a escolha da palavra não foi a melhor... – Eriol ficou uns segundos calado como que a tentar escolher as melhores palavras – O que queria dizer era que eu queria que os meus amigos também fossem amigos. Está melhor assim?

**S.:** Mesmo assim... continuo a achar que tu estás combinado com a Tomoyo para me arranjar um namorado...

**E.:** Isso é impossível! Eu nem sequer tenho falado com a Tomoyo... – E acrescentou tristemente com um suspiro, pensando que Sakura não estava a ouvir – _"Infelizmente"_

**S.:** Ei, ei! – ficando com um sorriso de orelha a orelha – Eu ouvi mal ou tu disseste _mesmo_ que infelizmente não tens falado com a Tomoyo! Infelizmente? Eriol, tu sentes alguma coisa em relação à Tomoyo?

**E.:** Olha... isso não interessa sim Sakura? – Eriol ficou subitamente muito vermelho o que alarmou a Sakura para o casalinho que poderia vir a formar-se no futuro. Com este pensamento, Sakura lembrou-se da pequena conversa que teve com a sua amiga há uns tempos atrás, no dia em que o Eriol se tinha ido embora para a Inglaterra

_----------Flashback----------_

_Tomoyo estava a estudar na mesa que havia no seu quarto quando a Sakura entrou no seu quarto com um ar muito sonhador..._

_**Tomoyo:** Sakurinha! Viste o pássaro verde, foi amiguinha? O Yukito declarou-se?_** (P. S.: Nesta altura a Sakura ainda gostava do Yukito. Foi antes de ela ir para Tóquio estudar com a Tomoyo e o Yukito ter ficado com o Toya em Tomoeda) **

_**Sakura:** Não sei se sim ou se não?_

_**T.:** O que queres dizer com isso? Ele não consegue declarar-se e não se declarar ao mesmo tempo!_

_**S.:** Bem... ele não disse: ''Sakura... Amo-te! Fica comigo para toda a vida...!'' Mas deitou-me um olhar que me derreteu toda..._

_**T.: (risos) **Sakura também duvido que ele fosse dizer isso..._

_**S.:** Tens razão acho que exagerei... – depois, Sakura reparou no olhar distante e triste da sua amiga Tomoyo – Tomoyo, que se passa? Estás com uma cara de quem perdeu o seu melhor amigo._

_**T.:** É verdade... Eu perdi uma pessoa muito importante para mim, Sakurinha... – Tomoyo estava tão triste que Sakura até apostava que tinha visto uma sombra escura a passar pelos seus grandes olhos lilases... – Muito importante, mesmo..._

_**S.:** Uma pessoa muito importante hem?... – repetiu Sakura para a amiga, com uma expressão desconfiada – E é alguém que eu conheça?_

_**T**.:** (embaraçada)** Bem sim... Podemos mudar de assunto?_

_**S.: (armada em detective)** Não enquanto eu não tiver as respostas que quero..._

_**T.: **Respostas? – Tomoyo parecia baralhada – Como assim respostas?..._

_**S.:** Ora! Resposta para a pergunta_ 'A Tomoyo gosta do Eriol?'

_---------- Fim do Flashback ----------_

Sakura lembrou-se que nesse dia tinha sido corrida do quarto de Tomoyo por uma almofada mandada por esta, mas ela tinha a certeza quase absoluta que aqueles dois tinham muito para falar. Ah, se tinham...

**S.: **Pronto! Se tu achas que não interessa... Mas a verdade é esta: até pode não_ me_ interessar, mas aposto que interessa à _Tomoyo_, não é assim Eriol?

**E.:** As coisas que tu dizes... Talvez tivesse sido melhor que tenhas ficado em Tomoeda, com o Toya... ele tinha conseguido meter-te na linha.

**S.:** Olha, olha... desde quando é que ficaste assim menino Eriol? A apoiar o meu irmão! Inaceitável!

**E.:** **(risos)** Mas agora já posso dizer o que me levou a vir falar contigo ou não? – de repente e sem razão aparente, Eriol ficou muito sério como se o assunto que quisesse falar fosse ma questão de vida ou de morte.

**S.:** Claro, podes dizer à vontade... – Sakura estranhou a seriedade do amigo. É verdade que o jovem Eriol era muitíssimo calmo (aliás essa era umas das duas razões porque Sakura estranhava que Eriol fosse amigo de Shaoran. A segunda era que o Shaoran era tão parvo que nem devia ter amigos...), mas Sakura nunca o tinha visto tão calmo como agora.

**E.:** Tu estás apaixonada por alguém Sakura? – toda a seriedade que dominava o Eriol foi substituída completamente por uma expressão matreira que fez a Sakura corar...

**S.:** Foi o Shaoran que te mandou fazer essa pergunta não foi?

**E.:** Espera lá!... Eu só te fiz esta pergunta porque à muito tempo que não tinha novidades tuas e só queria saber se te tinhas apaixonado por alguém... Por que é que vieste logo com essa de o SHAORAN me ter pedido para te fazer essa pergunta?

**S.:** ORA! Não sou obrigada a falar sem a presença do meu namorado, quer dizer, ADVOGADO.

**E.:** Como quiseres Sakurinha, mas tu sabes, de verdade, o que é estar apaixonada? É que além daquele sentimento estranho que tu tinhas para o Yukito e que no fim veio-se a provar que não era nada de mais, tu nunca estiveste apaixonada a sério por alguém que também te amasse. Já reparaste Sakura Kinomoto?

**S.: **Ora essa Eriol! Eu sei muito bem o que é estar apaixonada! – Sakura soou ofendida, mas Eriol pareceu não notar e continuou o seu pequeno ataque.

**E.:** A séeeeeeerio? – disse irónico – Então o que é para ti o amor?

**S.: (determinada em mostrar para o Eriol que sabia o que era o amor)** Para mim, o amor é estar sempre ao pé de pessoas de quem gosto. – e acrescentou, como se aquilo fosse um concurso e ela estivesse a demonstrar ao apresentador que ela merecia ganhar – Vês como eu sei?

**E.: **Nã. – disse o Eriol muito pouco convencido – Tenho duas críticas para ti. Queres ouvi-las ou guardo-as para mim?

**S.:** Podes dizer.

**E.:** Primeira: Essa foi uma resposta totalmente digna de uma menina de 6 anos e não de 16... Segunda: 'Tás muito errada e a confundir Amizade com Amor.

**S.:** Porquê?

**E.: **O que sentes em relação à Tomoyo? Ou a mim? **(Nota: O Eriol sabe que a Sakura e a Tomoyo estão a viver numa república, mas não sabe quem são a Aiko e a Asuky)** Também não queres ficar ao pé de nós para sempre?

**S.: **_'Tás a ser muito convencido, Eriol...'_ Sim, mas... – tentou Sakura dizer sendo imediatamente interrompida pelo Eriol

**E.:** Segundo o que tu me disseste, estás apaixonada pela Tomoyo e por mim.

**S.:**_ 'Isso querias tu'_ Como quiseres Eriol, mas afinal, porque é que perguntaste?

**E.: **Oh, por simples curiosidade – e acrescentou, tentando disfarçar que estava uma pilha de nervos, afinal ele tinha um plano muito rígido a seguir – Tu sabes como é que eu sou... curioso, curioso, curioso...

**S.:** Bom, se tu o dizes.

Pondo em prática a última parte do seu plano, Eriol diz...

**E.: **Era melhor estares mais atenta aos sentimentos de todas as pessoas que te rodeiam. Não estou a dizer que eu ou a Tomoyo estejamos apaixonados por ti mas, talvez aja alguém que tu conheces que gosta muito de ti... Está atenta... Bem adeus.

**S.:** Adeus, até qualquer dia.

Sakura e Eriol separam-se. Eriol segue o caminho até a casa de Shaoran, rindo entre dentes do seu plano que tinha funcionado muito bem.

**E.:_ '_**_Arrisquei_ _muito ao ter dito a Sakura que havia alguém que gostava dela, mas conhecendo-a como conheço, tenho a certeza que ela e o Shaoran vão ficar juntos dentro em breve, muito breve...'_

----------_S&S/S&S/S&S/S&S_----------

Seguindo o seu caminho, Sakura pensava nas palavras de Eriol. Ainda lhe custava a acreditar que o seu melhor amigo a seguir à Tomoyo tinha voltado e ainda por cima como amigo de Shaoran...

**S.:**_ 'Continuo a achar que o Eriol nem sabe onde se meteu por fazer amizades com um rapaz como o Shaoran. Aliás ele deve ter ficado tanto tempo em casa de Shaoran que ficou um pouco como ele. Pobre Eriol, tenho tanta pena... Dizer que alguém gosta de mim... Ele disse que não mas tenho a certeza que foi o parvo do Shaoran que o obrigou a dizer aquilo. Não confio naquele convencido do Shaoran nem por nada deste mundo!'_

----------_S&S/S&S/S&S/S&S_----------

Sakura chega a casa e estranha o silêncio que a rodeia. Ao entrar encontra um bilhete em cima do telefone que à ao pé da porta...

**Bilhete:** _Sakurinha! Bem vinda... desculpa, mas tivemos de sair por um bocadinho só sim? A Tomoyo está no quarto dela a fazer-te um novo fato._

**Sakura:** _"Não era preciso escreverem um bilhete para me dizer isto. Eu simplesmente perguntava à Tomoyo..."_

**Bilhete:**_ Deves estar a pensar: «_Não era preciso escreverem um bilhete para me dizerem isto, eu simplesmente perguntava à Tomoyo»._Mas a verdade é que nós ADORAMOS escrever bilhetes, sobretudo para ti!_

**S.:** _"Tenho a ligeira impressão que elas estão a ficar maluquinhas... E como é que elas adivinharam o que eu estava a pensar?"_

**Bilhete:**_Agora deves estar a pensar que nós estamos a ficar maluquinhas e deves estar-te a perguntar como é que nós sabemos o que estas a pensar... Bom, a verdade é que foi a Tomoyo que nos disse que tu ias pensar isto mal visses o bilhete. Talvez fosse melhor falares com ela... conhece-te tão bem que até é estranho... Adeusinho... Aiko & Asuky._

Depois de ter lido o bilhete, Sakura sobe as escadas até ao andar dos quartos e entra no da Tomoyo. Quando a vê a fazer uma mini-saia muito reduzida vermelha, é percorrida por um arrepio gelado, mas mesmo assim decide entrar e chamá-la.

**Sakura:** Tomoyo... – diz devagarinho e sustendo o ar como se receasse a resposta – Essa saia é para mim ou para uma das meninas?

**Tomoyo:** Estava a pensar dá-la à Asuky pelos anos – Sakura solta o ar, mas depois repara que a amiga tinha dito que _estava a pensar_ e não que _ia dar_ – mas... – continua Tomoyo para grande desespero de Sakura... Ela gostava muito das roupas da amiga, mas não de as vestir – depois vi um livro que ela queria há meses e que não encontrava... estava em promoção... e roupas já ela tem muitas... por isso – tirando da gaveta um presente com a forma de livro e mostrando-o a Sakura – Comprei-o!

**S.:** Isso significa que a saia... – disse Sakura derrotada

**T.:** É para ti Sakurinha! – completando a frase de Sakura

**S.:** Porquê Tomoyo?

**T.:** Sakura! – disse choramingando – Não gostas das minhas roupas?

**S.:** Achas que eu me sinto confortável dentro dessa saia?

**T.:** Mini-saia! – corrigiu Tomoyo

**S.:** '_Lá isso é!'_

**T.:** É de algodão... – disse como se isso fosse mudar tudo – Mas mudando de assunto, como foi a conversa com o Eriol? Ele mudou muito?

**S.:** Se mudou! Eu não o reconheci!

**T.:** Sakura tu és muito despistada! Admiro-me como é que reconheces a própria escola ainda! Mas como é que foi a conversa?

Sakura contou-lhe resumidamente toda a conversa e quando chegou ao fim comentou

**S.:** Tomoyo. Tu sabes dizer porque é que o Eriol disse aquilo de alguém gostar de mim? Quem é que achas que gosta de mim?

**T.:** Meu Deus! Ainda não percebeste? De verdade? És incrível... Bem o Eriol tem razão.. Tens de estar mais atenta às pessoas que te rodeiam Sakura!

**S.:** Bolas! Tu e o Eriol estão sempre a dizer isso. Não me chateiem! Não tenho culpa.

**T.:** Desculpa Sakurinha... Olha podes combinar com o Eriol, é que eu preciso de falar com ele...

**S.:**Mas para fazer tinha de falar com o Shaoran! – Sakura não gostava muito da ideia de ter de combinar qualquer coisa que fosse com Shaoran...

**T.:** Vá lá! Tu falas com ele todos os dias...

**S.:** Não, não falo. Mas como tu és minha amiga, vou fazer um esforço – e acrescentou com um sorriso maroto – Mas com uma condição.

**T.:**Queres um bolo, não? – Tomoyo ficou de repente com uma expressão de cansaço.

**S.: **Nem mais. De chocolate! Mas não me enganes desta vez! – Sakura estava um pouco desconfiada pois a sua amiga Tomoyo já a tinha enganado muitas vezes com bolos, fazendo promessas e depois não as cumprindo. Claro que Sakura confiava nela pois quando eram promessas importantes ela nunca a deixava ficar mal, mas quando era promessas de bolos... Tomoyo nunca tinha cumprido uma e Sakura também nunca tinha desistido. De toda a república, Tomoyo era a que fazia os melhores bolos!

**T.:** Tudo bem Sakurinha. Eu vou fazer o bolo...

----------_S&S/S&S/S&S/S&S_----------

A caminho da escola, Sakura pensava na melhor maneira de falar com Shaoran sem que ele ficasse todo convencido... Ela não o suportava, muito menos ultimamente. Agora ele tinha a mania de ser o gatinho da turma, até mesmo da escola. Chamava as raparigas como se tivesse mel e elas não o largavam por nada. Tinha-se transformado num ídolo e todas as raparigas o adoravam... todas menos a Sakura, ela continuava com a mesma ideia de sempre... Na realidade, ela nunca falava com Shaoran, nem quando este a cumprimentava (coisa que já tinha desistido de fazer ao ver a reacção dela).

**Sakura: **_"Ai, Tomoyo... Espero que esse bolo saia bem... ai se espero."_

Sakura entra na escola e passa pelo ginásio. A virar numa certa esquina encontra o Shaoran, não nas melhores posições...

**Sakura:**_ 'Não posso acreditar... Shino!'_

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Agradeço o tempo k todos voces passaram a escrever reviews e a ler a minha fic (aqueles que so leram também não faz mal desde que tenham lido)**

**Esperem pelo cap. 6 sim?**


	6. Shaoran e Shino

Sim, sim. pois demorei… Mas a culpa não foi minha… toda. Começaram as aulas e tive uma crise de preguiça… Bem mas cá está o 6º cap.! Divirtam-se!

* * *

**Cap. 6: Shaoran e Shino**

Sakura nem queria acreditar no que os seus olhos viam. Mal tinha virado numa certa esquina do ginásio tinha encontrou uma rapariga de cabelos ruivos com olhos vermelhos chamada Shino, uma das suas piores raparigas que ela alguma vez tinha conhecido, além de uma (talvez a única) inimiga que Sakura tinha (**N. A.:eu sei que é difícil de imaginar a Sakura com inimigas mas façam um esforço)**, a beijar um rapaz que Sakura reconheceu com Shaoran. Nesse momento, muitas ideias passaram pela cabeça de Sakura, mas decidiu só fazer uma…

**Sakura (**chegando ao pé dos dois e separando-os Eu sempre achei que tu não eras boa pessoa Shino e tu também Li! E também sempre me apeteceu fazer isto. – Aproximou-se de Shino e deu-lhe um valente puxão nos cabelos fazendo-a gritar e deu um enorme estalo na cara de Shaoran sobre o olhar espantado e até um pouco amedrontado deste – Espero que vocês sejam muito felizes juntos porque são tão iguais como dois gémeos. Divirtam-se! Passem bem mal. Adeus. – Acabando de dizer isto, foge a correr para as casas de banho trancando-se numa delas fazendo o possível e o impossível para não chorar. – _'Sinceramente, não faço a menor ideia porque tive de agir daquela maneira… Já há muito tempo que a Shino merecia que alguém a castigasse… já acabou com todos os namoros da nossa turma, age como se só ela é que pudesse ter um namorado. Mas o Shaoran… Por que fiquei tão triste quando vi os dois a beijarem-se? Foi como se o Shaoran me tivesse traído…_ – Sakura não conseguiu mais aguentar as lágrimas e duas rolaram pela sua face. Agarrou-se aos joelhos como se eles fossem uma bóia de salvação e chorou tentando inutilmente apagar a imagem de Shaoran e Shino a beijarem-se, da cabeça.

----------S&S/S&S/S&S/SS----------

Ainda a olhar para o sítio onde uma Sakura furiosa tinha desaparecido, Shino e Shaoran mantinham o silêncio tentando perceber o que se tinha acabado de passar.

**Shino: **Ok… É oficial senhoras e senhores. A Kinomoto é passadinha… Vamos embora Shaoran. As aulas tão quase a começar e eu não vou chegar atrasada por causa da parva da Kinomoto.

**Shaoran: **Bolas.. Será que tu só pensas em ti mesma?

**Shi:** E será que tu só pensas na Kinomoto? Deixa-a em paz… Vamos para a sala, contamos o que aconteceu ao Cory e deixamo-lo tratar dela. **(N. A. O Cory é um rapaz da turma da Sakura que também está apaixonado por ela. É um fanático e consegue ser muito aborrecido por causa disso. Não se esqueçam dele pois ele vai aparecer mais vezes…)** E amanhã voltamos aqui está bem?

**Sh:** O que é que o Cory tem a ver com a Sakura? Além do mais, ele não fala comigo.

**Shi:** Ele não fala contigo porque pensa que a Kinomoto gosta de ti o que se calhar é verdade. Agora anda. – Shino já estava a ir embora quando sente alguém a agarrar-lhe o braço – AI! O que é que tu queres agora?

**Sh:** Não acredito que tu te vais limitar a ir embora para a sala e deixar a Sakura sozinha sabes lá como! Como é que podes ser assim?

**Shi:** Não. A pergunta que tu deves fazer é como é que TU podes ser assim? Eu e a Kinomoto não nos damos nada bem como já deves ter reparado e eu não gosto nada dela, mas o mesmo não posso dizer de ti. Ao que parece tu gostas muito dela. – Longe de toda esta discussão ouve-se uma campainha anunciando o início das aulas daquele dia – Olha vês? Já vou chegar atrasado por tua culpa. Vê lá se cresces Li! Se gostas dela diz-lhe e vai procurá-la mas não esperes que eu vá contigo. – Shino recomeça a andar e fica muito contente quando repara que Shaoran estava a acompanhá-la até à porta. Ela não suportava a Sakura e fazia de tudo para que ela fosse infeliz e se isso significava ter de conquistar o rapaz de quem a Sakura parecia estar apaixonada, então era isso que Shino faria – Vejo que já caíste em ti Shaoran. Mas deixa-me dizer-te uma coisa, para um aluno novo, tu já andas-te a marcar pontos. – Ao ver o olhar confuso de Shaoran, Shino deu um suspiro de frustração e acrescentou – Custa-me a admitir, mas a verdade é que a Kinomoto até que é bonita, bastante bonita. Eu e ela somos as mais bonitas do colégio. É um privilégio para ti, um simples aluno de intercâmbio, ter uma das raparigas mais bonita de todo o colégio apaixonada por ti, percebeste agora?

**Sh:** Oh…. Não, não, não... Tu não achas que ela está apaixonada por mim, pois não?

**Shi:** Eu não acho nada a não ser que devias ir falar com ela…

**Sh:** Agora já achas que devia ir falar com ela? Tu és muito estranha rapariga… tens a certeza que és deste mundo?

**Shi:** Eu acho é que tu não é que não és deste… Não acredito que não tenhas reparado no que ela disse? Eu acho que ela ficou a pensar que nós os dois namorávamos! Meu Deus! Agora que penso nisso… Que horror! Tu tens mesmo de falar com ela… E se ela espalha que eu namoro contigo? Era o fim da minha reputação! Ninguém gosta de namorar com alunos de intercâmbio que nem sequer têm amigos populares! A Kinomoto pode gostar porque ela não se interessa com o facto de ser ou não ser popular! Mas eu tenho uma reputação a manter, sabes que a reputação é importantíssima para uma rapariga!... – Shino cala-se ao ouvir alguém a aclarar a garganta atrás de si.

**Sh:** Cof, cof. – Ao ver que já tem a atenção da sua irritante colega continua – Sabes… eu ainda estou aqui… Não sou surdo e muito menos invisível e…

**Shi:** Tá, tá! Não precisas de continuar, não tenho tempo nem paciência para te ouvir. A verdade é esta… tu até que não és de se deitar fora mas… nem sequer és daqui… Não conheces as pessoas fixes da cidade e por isso nunca me poderias levar àquelas festas altamente restritas onde só as pessoas mas in da cidade podem ir… eu só namoro com rapazes que me possam garantir entrada nesse tipo de festas…

**Sh:** Fogo! Já me tou a passar contigo! – Shaoran já estava farto daquela snobe armada em boa… se ela pensava que o ia deitar a baixo estava muito enganada. Agora ia-lhe dizer das boas, para assim Sakura ver que ele não era como ela pensava que era – Mas quem é que tu pensas que és afinal miudinha? És só uma parvinha que tem a mania que o dinheiro compra tudo. E sabes como é que eu sei disso? Ao contrário do que tu pensas, a minha família, ou melhor o meu clã, é o mais poderoso em toda a China e eu, como seu futuro líder, tenho tanto poder lá como cá, no Japão. Pensas que eu não sei o que é ser idolatrado por todas as raparigas do colégio e invejado por todos os rapazes? Oh, espera… tu pensas? Já não sei… tu és daquelas meninas que pede alguma coisa, seja o que for, ao papá e ele arranja e só por a tua família ter dinheiro, achas que podes comandar em todo o colégio… achas que todos os alunos que forem contra ti ou que não sejam 'bonitos' e 'ricos' devem levar o rótulo de 'não-populares' e nunca, mas nunca conseguirem ter amigos de verdade porque nunca ninguém quer ser amigo dos 'não-populares'! Tu destróis a adolescência de muitos alunos, mas importas-te? Não! Claro que não! Porque te havias de importar? Tu és a Rainha! A 'Abelha-Mestra' e todos os outros não interessam. Tu és daquelas pessoas que passam por cima de tudo e de todos só para terem o que querem, mesmo que isso signifique ficar sem amigos ou namorados. E todas aquelas pessoas, como a Sakura, que são simpáticas, honestas e de longe muito mais bonitas que tu são esquecidas como se não existissem para que não aborreçam a Vossa Majestade. Pois bem Alteza, não a vou aborrecer mais. Não me interessa que nunca seja convidado para as festas mais giras e fixes da cidade, aliás agora só me interessa uma coisa: desmanchar a asneira que tu fizeste. Vá para as vossas aulas Rainha, que eu vou tratar da verdadeira realeza, aquela que devia estar no seu trono em vez de si! – Acabado de dizer isto dá meia volta e corre para o sítio onde pensa que Sakura terá ido deixando Shino perplexa, parada no mesmo sítio já não se importando se falta ou não às aulas. Nunca nenhum rapaz lhe tinha dito semelhante coisa, sobretudo um tão bonito e interessante como aquele Li Shaoran. Ele era rico? Claro! Como é que se pudera esquecer… O Clã Li! O Clã que o seu pai, um empresário de sucesso, estava sempre a falar. Segundo o que ele tinha dito, este Clã tinha a maior fortuna de todo o Oriente e talvez até do mundo! E agora ela tinha estragado tudo. Se tivesse caído nas boas graças de Shaoran, podia-se transformar na rapariga mais rica do Mundo inteiro e já não se teria de preocupar com ser convidada para as festas pois as pessoas iam fazer fila e pedir-lhe de joelhos para que ela fosse! Mas ela ia acabar por conseguir ter o dinheiro e o rapaz… mais dia, menos dia… a Sakura ia acabar por cair do seu trono no coração de Shaoran e aí, a Rainha Shino iria ocupar o lugar que era seu por obrigação…ai, se ia… Todos os rapazes bonitos como o Shaoran seriam dela… Sim, pois… ela tinha dito que ninguém gostava de namorar os rapazes de intercâmbio, mas isso fora antes de ela se aperceber que o rapaz de intercâmbio em questão… era R.I.C.O! Shaoran seria dela e conseguiria fazer Sakura sofrer… Nada poderia correr mal… Só precisaria da ajuda do parvalhão do Cory…

----------S&S/S&S/S&S/SS----------

**Shaoran:** _"Meu deus que rapariga! A Sakura vai me pagar bem caro por me ter deixado sozinho com aquela estúpida…"_

Shaoran tinha deixado Shino para tentar encontrar Sakura, mas para quem não conhecia bem a escola isso não seria tarefa fácil.

**Sh:**_"Bolas… Devia ter estado com mais atenção quando a Sakura me mostrou a escola…Mas onde será que ela se meteu?" _– de repente, Shaoran começa a ouvir um ruidozinho de choro vindo das casas de banho femininas e pensou logo que seria a Sakura. – _"Mas, se for mesmo a Sakura…, porque está a chorar…Será que gosta de mim e ficou triste porque pensa que eu namoro com a Shino? Ai, Shaoran cai à terra… mas que gostaria que fosse isso de verdade… lá isso gostava."_ – Shaoran aproxima-se das casas de banho e o choro torna-se cada vez mais alto e ele ficou com a certeza que era da Sakura, mas agora tinha um problema: estava parado em frente da porta, mas não entrava… Era uma casa de banho feminina e só agora se lembrara que ele não deveria entrar… por outro lado, estava toda a gente nas aulas e a sua pequena flor de cerejeira estava lá dentro a chorar por uma asneira que ele tinha feito – Meu, nunca devia ter aceitado o beijo da Shino, ficava para outra altura, eu sabia que algo de mal se ia passar e o meu sexto sentido nunca falha, mas não…. Tive de ser tão teimoso ao ponto de aceitar o que aquela desmiolada queria e magoar a Sakura! Agora como é que vou fazer? Não posso entrar aqui…se alguém me vir, fico em apuros, mas posso ganhar uma namorada… ok vou tentar…

Muito devagarinho, entra tentando ver de onde vinha o choro e encaminha-se para lá. Devagarinho bate na porta esperando uma resposta…

**Shaoran:**_"Sakura Kinomoto? Estás aí? Responde por favor…_

**Sakura (falando muito baixinho, ainda a chorar, não fazendo a mínima ideia de quem falava com ela):** Quem é? _(soluço)_ Não me chateeis! Eu quero estar sozinha! _(soluço)_ E não quero ver ninguém _(soluço)_ ou que me tentem animar _(soluço)_ Seja quem fores… tás a perder o teu tempo!

**Sh: **_'Bolas, ela ficou mesmo chateada…'_ Sakura, nunca se perde tempo quando se tenta animar alguém. Agora sai cá para fora que eu nem sequer devia estar aqui e se me apanham quem fica mal és tu que eu deito as culpas para cima de ti! _'Boa génio, saíste-te bem… agora é que ela vai mesmo sair…'_

**S: **MAS QUEM ÉS TU AFINAL DE CONTAS? UMA PESSOA JÁ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE ESTAR NA CASA DE BANHO?

**Sh:** Tem mas não tem de estar muito triste e ter aqui um parvalhão, que fez asneiras e está a tentar remendá-las, a tentar alegrá-la mas ela não querer ouvir sequer!

**S (ficando um bocadinho mais calma. Ela não sabia bem explicar, mas sentia-se calma e descontraída a ouvir aquela voz… de repente, a voz juntou-se a uma imagem pouco nítida que aos poucos se foi aclarando… um pouco mais e ela descobriu de quem era a voz… a medo chamou-o):** Shaoran? És tu?

**Sh:** Sim, adivinhaste… agora podes sair daí? Quero esclarecer o que acabaste de ver.

**S (abriu a porta tão de repente que Shaoran não teve tempo de se afastar levando com o puxador no peito e caindo):** COMO É QUE TU AINDA TENS CORAGEM DE APARECER PARA FALAR COMIGO SEQUER? Realmente… é preciso ter lata… Sabes que mais? EU é que quero esclarecer umas coisinhas… Olha… nem sei porque estou assim contigo. Eu vou-me embora e não me tentes seguir!

**Sh (começando a rir, vendo a parte engraçada de toda aquela situação):** Espera lá! Tu fizeste um mal-entendido, eu vim cá para o esclarecer, levo com uma porta na cara e tu ainda ficas toda chateada?

Sakura não lhe liga e desata a correr pela escola tentando fugir de Shaoran que vinha mesmo atrás dela. Tentando entrar num dos corredores, Sakura escorrega e bate com a cabeça no chão ficando meia inconsciente, mas ainda se apercebe da presença de Shaoran que, ao vê-la cair, se apressou a ajudá-la.

**Sakura (com a mão na cabeça pensando que esta ia estoirar):** Fogo! A minha cabeça… Vês Shaoran? Tudo isto é culpa tua. Vai-te embora antes que aconteça mais alguma coisa! Eu vou… – Sakura tentou levantar-se mas estava muito tonta, cambaleou e foi parar direitinha aos braços de Shaoran que ficou muito corado mas, mesmo assim, não a largou e amparou-a até perceber que ela já estava melhor.

**Shaoran:** O único sítio para onde tu vais é para a enfermaria e eu vou contigo!

**S:** Nem pensar! Eu consigo ir sozinha. – Sakura solta-se dos braços de Shaoran e tenta caminhar mas vê-se segura de novo, desta vez com mais força e determinação, por dele. – Larga-me! Tu estás-te a aproveitar de mim! Socorro! – Shaoran pega na Sakura ao colo e tem ta levá-la para a enfermaria, uma casinha pequena afastada das salas, mas Sakura faz tanto barulho que mesmo antes de chegar ao pé da porta, já a enfermeira Mary estava a andar para o pé deles com cara de preocupada. A enfermeira Mary era uma senhora muito redonda, mas muito querida e respeitada por todos os alunos. Tinha os cabelos dourados e brancos da velhice, os olhos azuis cheios de sabedoria e gostava muito de dar chocolate a todos os alunos que passavam para se curarem ou fazerem-lhe uma visita. Já não era muito nova, ou antes, nada nova, devia ter uns 70 anos, mas a escola nunca a tinha despedido pois mesmo sendo já muito velhinha, ainda era muito boa naquilo que fazia, nunca deixando ninguém mal.

**Enfermeira Mary:** Oh meu deus! Crianças que vos aconteceu? Pequenina, como te chamas?

**Sakura:** Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto.

**Enfermeira Mary:** Sakura… Oh temos aqui uma florzinha… Anda. – Pegou em Sakura ao colo e levou-a para a enfermaria fechando a porta na cara de Shaoran abrindo-a logo para se desculpar – Oh desculpa… Como te chamas?

**Shaoran:** Chamo-me Li Shaoran.

**Enfermeira Mary:** Bem desculpa Li, mas tens de esperar cá fora.

**Sh:** Mas…

**Enfermeira Mary:** Nada de mas… Vá senta-te aí no banco. – Apontou para um pequeno banco em frente à janela da enfermaria – espera um pouco não vai demorar assim tanto… ah! E nada de tentar olhar para dentro ouvistes?

**Sh:** Tudo bem… – Shaoran caminhou lentamente até à cadeira onde se deixou cair e ficou a ver a enfermeira a entrar para dentro da casinha... – '_ Bolas… A Sakura até que pode ser muito bonitinha mas que é um bocado pesada lá isso é! '_

Sentada numa espécie de balcão, Sakura tremia que nem um ratinho… Nunca tinha vindo à enfermaria pois nunca tinha precisado e esta era a sua primeira vez desde que tinha entrado para a escola… Os alunos da turma dela sempre tinham falado bem desta enfermeira e ela até parecia boa pessoa, mas… Sakura tinha quase a certeza que a senhora Mary a ia magoar…

**Enfermeira Mary:** Olha que arranjaste um bom guarda-costas… ele não te queria abandonar! Vocês são namorados ou assim?

**Sakura:** NAMORADOS? Não…. Nem amigos nos podemos chamar ele é que me estava a ajudar porque estava cheio de sentimento de culpa…

**Enfermeira Mary:** Olha que eu acho que não era esse o sentimento que eu vi nos olhos dele… era mais outro bem especial. Mas vamos mas é despachar isto antes que ele fique impaciente.

Lá fora, Shaoran começava-se a aborrecer até que ouviu um grito de dor que reconheceu como sendo da Sakura.

**Shaoran: **Ei! O que se passa aí dentro? E ainda vão demorar muito?

**Enfermeira Mary: **Não. – Pondo a cabeça de fora e empurrando a Sakura para fora da enfermaria. – Bem, divirtam-se! E cuidado com as quedas menina Sakura…

**Shaoran:** És capaz de me explicar que grito foi aquele? Ias atirando com a escola inteira a baixo!

**Sakura:** Acho que não preciso de te voltar a dizer que nada disto teria acontecido se não fosses tu!

**Sh: **Rapariga eu cada vez te percebo menos… Tu dizes que não gostas de mim nem que és minha amiga, mas ficaste toda assanhada quando me viste com a Shino.

**S:** Queres levar outro estalo? – Sakura levantou a mão para lhe dar outro estalo, mas Shaoran foi mais rápido e agarrou-lhe a mão.

**Sh:** Calma lá Sakurinha… Não fiques novamente zangada que ainda voltas a cair… (ouve-se o toque da campainha) Olha demoraste tanto tempo que as aulas já acabaram…Vais ficar para a próxima ou vais já embora?

**S:** Vou já embora.

**Sh:** Ainda bem precisas de descansar…

**S:** Desde quando é que preocupas comigo?

**Sh (muito atrapalhado): **Bem é que eu… olha…

**Voz: **Shaoran! Shaoran!...

**S (vira-se para trás para ver de quem é a voz e volta-se com cara de poucos amigos):** Olha a tua namorada voltou… entra ela e saio eu… diverte-te.

**Sh:** Sakura espera! – Mas ela já ia muito longe e não o ouviu. Virou-se para a Shino… Ele sabia que a Shino adorava andar atrás de rapazes ricos e agora que sabia da família dele, ela não o ia largar. Então ele ia fazer alguma coisa a esse respeito...

* * *

E acabou…! Olhem que agora os cap. vão passar a demorar mais tempo! Por isso… por favor, ESPEREM!

Espero que tenham gostado! Fiquem bem e obrigado pelas reviews!


	7. O pedido de desculpas

**Cap.7: O pedido de desculpas**

Sakura vai para a sua casa a correr tentando esquecer tudo o que acontecera naquele dia… Tudo o que ela tinha planejado tinha ido por água abaixo... Ela queria dar-se melhor com Shaoran, tinha esse desejo e não sabia porquê… Mas assim que o vira beijar Shino, uma enorme onda de raiva transpassou seu corpo e ela não pensava em mais nada se não acabar com a raça daquele traidor!

Sakura parou de correr por uns instantes e repara que tinha seguido o caminho errado para casa. A sua cabeça estava novamente a doer e ela precisava se sentar ou então tinha quase certeza de que ia desmaiar ali mesmo. Olhou com mais atenção à sua volta… estava numa espécie de penhasco muito bonito, com muitos bancos a sua volta.

Sem se importar com mais nada deixou-se cair pesadamente sobre um dos bancos e fechou os olhos tentando compreender o estranho sentimento que tinha sempre que via aqueles olhos âmbares de Shaoran…

Desde que conheceu o Shaoran, naquele dia na aula, que tinha ficado com os olhos dele marcados na memória e não queriam sair… Sempre que estava sozinha, triste ou mesmo quando estava rodeada de gente e feliz, aqueles olhos vinham-lhe à memória fazendo-a sempre esboçar um sorriso.

Mas, agora que ela estava sozinha e mais calma, tudo o que acontecera naquele dia tinha sido por culpa de Shaoran… Sim pode parecer que a culpa era, na verdade, de Sakura, pois fora ela que tinha ficado toda zangada com a Shino e ele e se tinha passado completamente… mas… se no início o Shaoran não tivesse aparecido sequer na sua vida ou se ele não fosse tão arrogante e convencido a Sakura até poderia ser sua amiga e nada disto teria acontecido… Mas… o Shaoran não tem culpa de ser como é… Sim, ele é convencido e sim, ele poderia mudar as suas atitudes se quisesse, mas… ele até deve ter todas as raparigas que quer e que lhe apetece, mais uma ou menos uma não faz importância e Sakura até podia apostar que em Hong Kong ou de onde raio é que ele viesse tinha um clube de fãs estéricas e loucas sempre a andar a trás dele… Mas se a culpa não fosse dele… de quem era? _'Bolas… E se a culpa for toda da Shino? Ela é que é uma grande estúpida sempre a estar em cima de mim e a criticar-me como se ela fosse perfeita e todas as outras pessoas não passassem de meros servos para ela comandar… sim, tenho de admitir que ela é bonita, mas a beleza não é tudo senão pessoas como a Aiko ou a Asuky eram as rainhas do Mundo! Mas ela tem tanto dinheiro… ou antes, o pai dela… E se ela, depois do que eu lhe fiz, tentasse fazer qualquer coisa contra a república? Não quero envolver as minhas amigas em assuntos meus… mas tenho a certeza que a Shino não é assim tão má, ela no fundo tem de ter um bom coração… não? Se calhar a culpa é toda minha… eu não devia ter feito aquilo ao Shaoran, afinal por mais estúpido que ele seja… eu não tenho nada a ver com quem é que ele namora… talvez o melhor seja eu me afastar dele durante uns tempos… Ai… Bolas a minha cabeça não para de doer… Vou, mas é para casa antes que me aconteça algo de grave.'_

----------S&S/S&S/S&S/S&S----------

Shaoran olha para a Shino com olhar decidido… Já estava farto daquela esnobe e ia-lhe mostrar que o dinheiro não compra tudo nesta vida…

**Sh: **Shino. Eu preciso falar contigo. É urgente.

**Shino:** Oh que bom eu também preciso falar contigo!

**Sh: **A sério? – Desta vez ela tinha-o apanhado desprevenido. Shaoran não pensava que a Shino ainda quisesse falar com ele depois do que lhe fizera.

**Shi:** Claro! Porque te admiras? Eu não tou zangada pelo o que tu me disseste. Até acho que é muito bom sermos sinceros um com o outro, afinal, nós somos parceiros não é?

**Sh:** Sim acho que sim… _'Mas o que é que ela está a tramar desta vez? Segundo o que todos os rapazes dizem, esta Shino fica muito zangada quando se viram contra ela e transforma a vida dessa pessoa num inferno… Bolas. Agora é que me lembrei! Eu falei-lhe da minha família… Boa Li! Agora é que ela não te vai largar nunca. E se quiser mesmo ficar comigo, vai contar tudo para a Sakura… Mas eu vou faze-la não falar… Ou pelo menos… vou tentar… '_ – Mas então queres falar comigo sobre o quê? – Shaoran olha mais atentamente para Shino. Lá estava ela outra vez com a mania de mudar de roupa nos intervalos… O pai dela é muito conservador então ela vem para a escola sempre vestida como a menina rica que é, mas costuma mudar de roupa mesmo antes de começarem as aulas. Hoje tinha uma mini-saia curtíssima cor-de-rosa e um top, também muito reduzido, da mesma cor, além de umas botas roxas… _'Já sei porque é que o pai é muito conservador. Se eu tivesse uma filha também não queria que ela se vestisse assim… Mais parece um… urso de pelúcia cor-de-rosa… Ela não tem vergonha de andar assim na rua? '_

**Shi: **Oh sim, pois é! Sabes vai haver uma festa na sexta… estaria a perguntar-me se quererias vir…

**Sh:** Ir contigo?

**Shi: **Sim. Que dizes? Aceitas?

Para surpresa da Shino, Shaoran solta umas gargalhadas.

**Sh:** Eu? Primeiro dizes que comigo não se pode vir a festas e agora 'tás-me a pedir para ir a uma festa contigo? Mas tu tens cá uma lata. Eu nem me vou preocupar em discutir contigo… Vou-me embora – e sem mais demoras, Shaoran vira as costas a Shino e vai direito à casa de Sakura.

Shino fica sozinha a vê-lo ir se embora. Nos seus lábios tinha um sorriso de troça e os seus olhos brilhavam de contentamento…

**Shi: **_"Ai Shaoran... Um dia destes vais ser meu... todo meu. E a menina Kinomoto vai pagá-las e aprender a nunca mais se meter comigo… Espera por mim Shaoran, tu e a todo o teu dinheirinho..."_.

----------S&S/S&S/S&S/S&S----------

Sakura vai para casa de cabeça baixa como se tivesse medo de mostrar os seus olhos. A Shino tinha conseguido desta vez… tinha conseguido deixá-la pra baixo com a maior facilidade… tinha bastado um beijo… um simples beijo com um rapaz que ela não suportava. Isso é o que mais a intrigara…

Em pouco tempo, Sakura chegou a casa. A sua cabeça doía mais que nunca e ela apenas queria uma cama para se deitar, mas antes de isso teria de explicar as suas amigas porque é que não estava na escola o que seria um problema, pois não queria ter de contar tudo o que se tinha passado… mas também não podia simplesmente entrar em casa, dizer olá e ir-se embora para o quarto sem dizer mais nada, pois elas ficariam chateadas… _'Talvez se eu escapar sem ninguém reparar não leve nenhum sermão de meia hora sobre faltar às aulas… _'.

Mas não teve que se preocupar em tentar escapar de ninguém, pois Tomoyo tinha estado à janela e viu a Sakura a chegar a casa e por isso foi para a porta, escondida, à sua espera…

**Tomoyo (saltando para cima da amiga, dando-lhe um enorme abraço e pregando-lhe um susto de morte): **Sakura! Não devias estar nas aulas? O que fazes aqui? Andaste a chorar? Sakura? Sakura?

Sakura adorava muito as suas amigas, sobretudo a Tomoyo, mas tinha-se passado muita coisa naquele dia e ela não estava com cabeça para aquele tipo de pressão. Mesmo sabendo que possivelmente Tomoyo iria ficar aborrecida com ela, Sakura empurra-a com delicadeza e começa a afastar-se dela.

**Sakura:** Desculpa Tomoyo, mas dói-me muito a cabeça e não posso ficar aqui a conversar… Vou para o meu quarto descansar.

**T:** Tudo bem… Descansa bem amiga.

**S:** Obrigada Tomoyo.

Sakura vai para o seu quarto, toma um duche bem frio para aliviar a dor de cabeça e deita-se com esperança que quando acordasse estivesse melhor. Algum tempo depois, Tomoyo vai acordá-la dizendo que havia alguém na cozinha que a queria ver.

**Sakura:** Esse 'alguém' não pode voltar mais tarde?

**Tomoyo:** Bolas Sakura… Não vais recusar um pedido de desculpas! – Reparando no que tinha acabado de dizer, Tomoyo põe as mãos à frente da boca – Ai! Falei demais... Bem o melhor é tu própria ires ver o que essa pessoa quer, não é?

**S:** Também não morres se me disseres quem é que está lá em baixo, pois não Tomoyo? – Sakura tinha acordado maldisposta. A sua cabeça continuava a doer terrivelmente e não estava com vontade nenhuma de falar com quem que fosse que estava à sua espera.

**T: **Então Sakurinha? Porque ficaste assim? – era incrível a paciência que Tomoyo tinha e ninguém conseguia ficar zangada mais de cinco minutos ao pé dela. Sakura sorriu para a sua amiga, parecia que Tomoyo queria muito que ela fosse falar com a pessoa que estava no andar de baixo – Eu só não te disse quem está à tua espera porque sei que se te disser tu vais deixar de querer de ir.

**S:** Mas afinal quem é?

**T:** Bem é um rapaz...

**S:** Quem Tomoyo? Um nome.

**T: **É o...

**S:** O…?

**T:** O…

**S: **Tomoyo!

**T (Tomoyo começou a sair do quarto muito devagarinho): **Prometes que não gritas ou desatas a correr?

**S:** SIM!

**T (Já a gritar das escadas):** É o Shaoran Li… – e acabou de descer as escadas, fugindo para a cozinha e fechando a porta, para que Sakura não a pudesse encontrar.

**S:** Tomoyo! Como me pudeste fazer uma coisa assim! – Sakura começou a descer as escadas olhando para todos os lados procurando a sua amiga, mas não repara na Aiko e na Asuky que estavam precisamente a subir as escadas muito calmamente enquanto falavam sobre o rapaz que estava sentado há bastante tempo na sala e vai contra elas, quase caindo.

**Aiko:** Ai! Então onde é o fogo?

**S:** Chama-se Tomoyo e voltou a fazer das suas…

**Aiko:** O quê? Fez-te prometer que falavas com o rapazito que está lá em baixo, mas ao te dizer o nome dele, fugiu a correr e agora deve estar trancada na cozinha para tu não ires ter com ela?

Sakura e Asuky olham incrédulas para ela… Asuky fez uma descrição tão boa do que se tinha acabado de passar que parecia que já tinha passado por tudo aquilo…

**S:** Como sabes isso tudo? Ela já te fez isso?

**Aiko:** Pode-se dizer que sim… Mas agora vai lá conversar com o pobre do rapaz. O coitadinho está à tua espera já faz séculos e tem um embrulho muito bonito…

**Asuky:** Vês Sakurinha? Até vais receber um presente… Falar com alguém que nos traz presente nunca custa nada, mesmo que ele seja um grande estúpido… um presente bonito e de bom-gosto harmoniza sempre o ambiente. E quanto a ti, Aiko, vais-me contar porque é que sabias isto tudo da Tomoyo se só a conheces há bastante pouco tempo…

**S:** E depois contas-me também!

**Aiko:** Oh… tem mesmo de ser? Eu não gosto de relembrar aquela cena – Aiko ficou com um ar sonhador e de repente começa a tremer toda sem motivo aparente – Ui… Talvez fosse melhor que a Asuky te conte depois… Seja como for… vai lá ter com o teu amigo, já!

**S:** Que remédio…

Sakura continua a descer as escadas e começa, lentamente, a lembrar-se do que se tinha passado naquele dia na escola… Uma imagem aqui, outra ali, e depois… o beijo… Uma lágrima solitária e sem razão rola pela sua cara para depressa ser seca… _' Não vou começar a chorar outra vez… Não sei o que é que ele veio fazer aqui e, sinceramente, não me interessa… Continuo a não perceber porque fiquei assim, mas ele é que deve ter a explicação por isso… Não há problema… '_. Chega à porta da sala e vê um vulto debruçado sobre uma pequena mesa à frente da lareira. O que ela achou mais estranho foi o pacote que ele tinha postado na cadeira. Seria uma prenda como a Asuky tinha dito? Para ela? Típico de rapaz… Primeiro fazem asneiras, depois fazem os possíveis para recompensar as vítimas dessas asneiras, mas, na verdade, só querem é que essa vítima não ande por aí a falar mal deles… Sakura toma coragem e entra na sala indo pôr-se mesmo atrás de Shaoran que estava muito contente a comer todos os bolos que Tomoyo tinha feito de manhã.

**Sakura:** Pode-se saber o que vieste cá fazer, ALÉM DE COMER AS BOLACHAS QUE A TOMOYO FEZ PARA MIM?

Shaoran estava demasiado entretido a comer para reparar que Sakura estava mesmo atrás dele e por isso foi apanhado de surpresa quando ela falou com ele.

**Shaoran:** Lunf, muf, cof cof cof. – Shaoran ainda estava a comer por isso os únicos sons que conseguiu dizer não foram sequer parecidos com palavras.

**S:** O quê? Não sabes falar como deve ser? Ou tás a gozar comigo, outra vez?

A ver que Sakura estava a ficar chateada outra vez, Shaoran engoliu tudo o que tinha, na boca, lambeu os lábios e desta vez já falou bem.

**Sh: **Não é nada disso. Eu vim explicar-te tudo o que viste o que aconteceu hoje.

**S:** Pois bem… parece que vieste gastar a tua linda voz, pois nós não temos mais nada a conversar. Eu vi muito bem o que se passou… Tu e a Shino estavam os dois muito entretidos a…

**Sh:** A ensaiar a peça de teatro para o festival de Inverno da escola! Eu queria-te explicar, mas tu desataste a fugir de nós como… bem… não sei bem como… só sei que fugiste! – Shaoran já não sabia o que dizer. Por algum motivo que ele não sabia explicar, todo o discurso que ele tinha ensaiado desde que saiu da escola, morreu na sua garganta ao olhar aqueles dois olhos esmeralda de Sakura. Ele ficou apenas a contemplar os olhos dela enquanto a raiva desta ia subindo, subindo, subindo…

**S:** Bem eu… – Sakura não sabia o que dizer. Sabia que tinha feito asneiras, mas não as queria admitir… – Mas... Tu também podias ter dito…

Shaoran dá um grande suspiro e, ignorando o que Sakura tinha dito, foi até à cadeira, pegou no pacote e esticou os braços entregando-o a Sakura.

**Sh:** Toma… isto é para ti como um pedido de desculpas… Espero que me perdoes… Se bem que eu não tenha feito nada de mal… – Vendo que Sakura ia começar a ficar zangada – Ok, Ok… eu fiz alguma coisa mal… um dia destes vou perceber o quê.

Sakura deita-lhe a língua de fora e abre o pacote.

**S:** Não acredito…

**Sh:** Bem espero que gostes… Eu nunca dei uma prenda a nenhuma rapariga a não ser a minha mãe e as minhas irmãs e primas… – Shaoran parecia muito envergonhado e tinha a cara totalmente corada –… por isso… antes de dizeres a tua opinião… bem pensa que a intençãooooo – Sakura tinha-se atirado para os braços de Shaoran dando-lhe um enorme abraço quase o sufocando – Então?

**S:** É lindo! Muito obrigado. – Sakura olhou para o ursinho de peluche rosa que tinha na mão e ficou muito envergonhada ao reparar que ainda estava a abraçar Shaoran. – Não te aproveites!

**Sh:** Olha lá... Não és convencida nem nada? Não te estava a fazer nada!

**S:** Tavas sim… Não queres é admitir!

Sakura e Shaoran começam a deitar olhares assassinos um ao outro até que foram interrompidos por umas risadas vindas da porta.

**Voz:** Vocês os dois estão muito bem juntos…

**S:** Asuky! Que queres dizer com isso?

**Asuky:** Primeiro tu dás-lhe um abraço depois quase que o matas só com um olhar…. Eu tenho uma palavra para isso… A-M-O-R.

Shaoran fica muito corado assim como Sakura que corre para a amiga e tapa-lhe a boca com mão.

**S:** Shaoran… Olha, muito obrigado pelo peluche e desculpa pelo o que eu fiz na escola, mas agora tenho de descansar por isso… adeus!

**Sh: **Sim... Pois... Vemo-nos amanhã.

**Asuky:** Sim, vai-te lá embora… Sakura, já sei porque é que a Aiko adivinhou tudo o que se tinha passado contigo.

**S:** E vais-me contar é claro! Shaoran vem comigo. – Sakura levou-o até à porta e depois de se despedir virou-se para Asuky e pediu-lhe para lhe contar tudo.

**Asuky:** Não é nada de mais… A Tomoyo só fez a Aiko exactamente o que te fez, mas com uma ligeira diferença… A Aiko ficou tão chateada que duvido que volte a gostar de algum rapaz sequer…

**S:** Mas quando é que isso foi?

**Asuky:** Não sei ao certo.

**S:** Não pode ter sido há muito tempo, afinal eu e a Tomoyo não vos conhecemos há mais de 2 anos…

**Asuky: **Sim realmente… – De repente, os olhos de Asuky começaram a ficar muito brilhantes – Um mistério!

**S (gota):** Asuky. Cuida-te. Eu vou para o meu quarto.

**Asuky:** Vai lá então… Enquanto isso eu vou tentar encontrar a Tomoyo… Tu também devias falar com ela… ela teve a conversar com o teu amigo a pouco, antes de tu desceres… Pode ser que tenha dito algo que tu não querias que ele soubesse se é que me entendes.

**S:** Bom, agora não posso fazer nada… Trato dela mais tarde…

Sakura vai para o quarto muito confusa com o que tinha acontecido naquele dia…

**S:** _"Mas que raio de dia… Fui muito injusta para o Shaoran… Tinha de o ter ouvido… mas o meu orgulho não deixou… Maldita Shino, senão fosse por causa dela… Sim… eu não lhe posso fazer nada… esta casa... as minhas amigas… tudo está nas mãos da Shino… Se eu a aborrecer demasiado então todas nós… meu deus… o que é que eu vou fazer agora? Pai, Toya, Yukito… Como eu queria que vocês me ajudassem agora…"._

* * *

**_Revisora: Lillyth-chan_**

_OI!_ Em primeiro lugar queria agradecer à minha maninha (Palas Lis), mãmã (Lillyth-chan) e vóvó (Anna C. Lennox, que conheço à pouco tempo mas ja teve a paciência de me mandar uma review...)à Daniela Kinomoto e sl43r-s4k0r4 e todas as outras pessoas que lêem mas não deixam review e aquelas que deixam review mas com quem eu nunca falei no menssager...

Mais uma coisa... quem quiser que eu responda à review, avise (deixem-me o e-mail) e quem quiser me adicionar ao menssager também está à vontade.

Este cap. demorou um pouco e o próximo também é capaz de demorar.. eu já os tenho todos escritos mas demoro muito tempo a passá-los para o pc. esperem por favor!


	8. A prenda e a chantagem

Olá!

Desculpem a demora deste cap. mas tenho andado muito ocupada e virada para outras coisas, ou melhor dizendo, pessoas... Bem divirtam-se a ler este cap.

* * *

Cap. 8: A prenda e a chantagem

Nessa noite, Sakura não dormiu nada, cheia de remorsos… para não passar o tempo todo a olhar para o teto, Sakura pegou numa pequena caixinha que tinha perto da cama e começou a trabalhar… enquanto o fazia pensava na melhor forma de dizer a Shaoran que Tomoyo queria falar com o Eriol…. 'Bem… vou fazer é uma grande figura de parva… Já estou a imaginar… " Olá Shaoran… lembraste de uma amiga minha - a Tomoyo - aquela que me disseram que tinha estado a falar contigo quando foste lá a casa…? Bem ela mandou-me dizer-te para dizeres ao Eriol que ela queria dizer-lhe uma coisa muito importante sobre uma coisa que dizia respeito a todos os seus amigos!". Oh sim Sakura… muito bem… só a quantidade de "dizeres" e "dizer-te"… Vou parecer uma grande estúpida que só sabe essa palavra…. E também vou melhorar muito a chegar ao pé dele, amanhã, com os olhos todos inchados de sono… Qual seria a reacção dele se eu adormecesse ao seu colo? Ao meu deus… No que eu estou a pensar... o sono faz mesmo mal às pessoas!...' Mal acabou de fazer o seu "trabalho"dormiu um pouco e acordou no dia seguinte estranhamente feliz e bem disposta para alguém que não tinha conseguido dormir nada… Mal chegou à cozinha, gritou um 'Bom Dia!' e todas as meninas olharam para ela…

**Aiko:** Então? Parece que já não estás tão tristinha como ontem…

**Tomoyo:** Sim… por que estás tão contente… A razão chama-se Li?

**Sakura:** Não sei, talvez… O que ele fez ontem foi tão estranho e querido… qualquer rapaz não se teria importado que uma rapariga o visse a beijar outra… mas ele….

**Asuky:** O amor é lindo… Vais ver que tudo acaba bem quando acaba bem… Oh... espera lá... acho que não é bem assim….Bem não interessa! Um dia vais descobrir que tudo o que eu, a Tomoyo, a Aiko e mais algumas pessoas fizemos não foi em vão porque…

Asuky não pode acabar a frase porque Tomoyo e Aiko largaram o que estavam a fazer e correram para lhe tapar a boca. Agarrando-a com força e sem explicar o que se estava a passar a Sakura, as três vão para trás da porta da cozinha e começam a falar tão baixo que Sakura, mesmo estando muito perto delas, não consegui ouvir nada do que diziam. Quando voltaram, Tomoyo e Aiko viraram as costas à Asuky que parecia muito ofendida…

**Sakura **(começando a comer o seu pequeno almoço com uma velocidade espantosa): Ao que parece não me vão contar nada do que se passa não é? Bem não faz mal… eu vou-me embora… Adeus…

E vai-se embora quase aos saltinhos, deixando as suas três amigas a olhar para a porta com ar espantado…

**Tomoyo:** Duvido que ela não tenha suspeitado de nada…

**Asuky:** Já somos duas… era bom demais.

**Aiko:** Comigo três… Mas não podemos ver o que está na cabeça dela não é?

**Tomoyo**: Era bom…

**Asuky:** Era tão bom…

**Aiko:** Como? Impossível.

E com um suspiro, Aiko Asuky e Tomoyo, continuam as suas tarefas, sem trocarem mais nenhuma palavra…

----------S&S/S&S/S&S/S&S---------

Calmamente, no seu passeio e com a sua pesada pasta às costas, Shaoran pensa no acontecimentos do dia anterior mas também em Sakura. Não estava tão preocupado com o que acontecera como esta e por isso tinha dormido tranquilamente, mas a ideia de a voltar a encontrar assustava-o e isso ele não conseguia explicar… 'Bolas, se isto é o que acontece a pessoas apaixonadas então eu nunca gostei de ninguém…' Ainda mais embrenhado nas suas memórias, Shaoran relembra-se da estranha e muito rápida conversa que tivera com a melhor amiga da Sakura, Tomoyo.

----------Flashback----------

_Enquanto esperava na sala por Sakura, Tomoyo tinha-se aproximado dele e, sem esperar apresentações, começado a falar…_

_**Tomoyo:** Ok... Só vou dizer isto uma vez por isso presta atenção… _

_**Shaoran:** Ok… (ficando um pouco baralhado)... Força!_

_**T:** Tu gostas da Sakura?_

_**Sh:** O QUÊ?_

_**T:** Oh vá lá! Não tenho muito tempo para estas brincadeiras…_

_**Sh:** Bem eu não tenho a certeza mas…. (inspira fundo) EUACHOQUEGOSTODASAKURAMASPORFAVORNAOLHEDIGASSENÃOAMINHAVIDAACABA! _

_**T:** Desculpa?_

_**Sh** (voltando a inspirar fundo sentindo-se mais calmo agora): Eu acho que gosto da Sakura mas por favor não lhe digas senão a minha vida acaba!_

_**T:** Também não lhe queria dizer só queria saber… Se ela soubesse metade só dos rapazes que gostam dela... Quase que se matam só para serem amigos dela…_

_**Sh:** É isso que me preocupa… Com tantos rapazes atrás dela… que hipótese tenho eu?_

_**T:** Li, Li, Li… Vive a tua amiga, que a da minha amiga trato eu? E não digas que não percebeste porque eu não te vou explicar(acrescentou ao ver Shaoran a abrir a boca) ok! Pronto até vou… Só por ela ter muitos rapazes atrás dela… não quer dizer que ela goste deles percebes?_

_**Sh:** Então queres dizer que ela gosta de mim?_

_**T:** Eu não disse nada… e tu também não ouviste nada... e esta conversa não sai daqui… para o teu bem!_

_**Sh:** Tudo bem… Acho eu… qual é o teu nome mesmo?_

_**T:** Tomoyo. Adeus!_

_E sem dizer mais nada, Tomoyo sai disparada e não fala mais com Shaoran deixando-o ainda mais confuso que antes…_

----------Fim do Flashback----------

**Sh:** "O que será que a Tomoyo vai fazer comigo e com a Sakura... Sinceramente tenho receio dela… Bolas! O QUE RAIO É QUE SE ESTÁ A PASSAR NÃO ENTENDO NADA!"

**Voz:** Já falar sozinho é mau… ainda por cima gritar… São os primeiros passos para a insanidade meu amigo…

Shaoran vira-se para trás, de onde vinha a voz, e encontra o seu amigo Eriol.

**Sh:** Ah… És só tu… Mas espera… Porque raio é que estás aqui?

**Eriol:** Não sou nenhum animal para ficar o dia inteiro fechado em casa… Só vim dar uma volta por aí…

**Sh**: Ouviste alguma coisa do que eu tinha dito?

**E:** O suficiente para saber que estás a ficar doido… ainda mais…

**Sh:** Ai! Eriol… cresce! Eu vou-me embora… Não tenho tempo para perder…

**E:** Claro… Dá um beijo à Sakura por mim, mas não na boca… esse pode ser por ti….

**Sh:** Arggg!

----------S&S/S&S/S&S/S&S---------

Sakura chega à sala demasiado cedo e, como não tinha mais nada para fazer, resolve treinar o seu pequeno discurso, para que quando fosse falar com Shaoran não começasse a dizer asneiras como sempre…

**Sakura:** Olá! Lembras-te da Tomoyo não? Bom ela queria falar com o Eriol…Será que podias combinar com ele para amanhã ou talvez, hoje à tarde. Ela está hoje, amanhã e depois livre, mas não pode ser mais tarde…bem pelo menos está melhor que antes… muito melhor que ontem há noite…espero que o Shaoran não me ache uma completa parva…

**Voz**: Descansa que não acho…

Assustada, Sakura volta-se para trás e olha para a porta encontrando Shaoran com os seus olhos a brilharem tanto como sempre, mas hoje tinha um sorriso ainda mais lindo… Sakura sentiu-se corar, envergonhada com os seus próprios pensamentos e depressa pensou em alguma coisa para dizer…

**Sakura:** Bem já que ouviste o que eu disse… podes-me dar a resposta não?

**Shaoran:** Suponho que sim… Bem o Eriol anda a queixar-se que não tem nada para fazer por isso acho que pode ir encontrar-se lá com a tua amiga… Digamos… hoje à tarde no Parque do Rei Pinguim?

**S:** Tudo bem!

Com mais um sorriso, Shaoran senta-se na sua carteira e estica os braços para cima. Sakura não lhe tira os olhos de cima, perguntando-se se esta seria a melhor altura para lhe dar a prenda… 'Ou agora ou nunca… Estamos sozinhos, mas dentro de pouco tempo toda a gente vai chegar e depois é que não posso fazer mais nada…' Devagarinho, Sakura afasta-se de Shaoran e vira-se para a sua carteira. Uma grande onda de coragem inesperada passa-lhe pelo corpo em forma de um arrepio frio. Procurando na sua pasta, encontra um pequeno embrulho que estende a Shaoran sentindo o seu rosto corar novamente…

**S:** Shaoran… Eu… pois… (a sua coragem abandono-a tão depressa como veio assim que viu os olhos de Shaoran a olharem directamente para os seus) Bem isto… (respira fundo tentando encontrar de novo a coragem) isto é para ti, Shaoran… fi-lo ontem há noite…

**Sh:** Ah? Tu fizeste alguma coisa para mim? (Shaoran pega no embrulho e desembrulha-o. A prenda era um cachecol feito de lã, da mesma cor que os seus olhos (âmbar) e com um traço vermelho) Tens a certeza? É que… uau.. isto é tão bonito…! Bolas… Muito obrigado… mas … porquê? Porque é que me deste este cachecol?

**S:** Bem tu foste ontem um querido comigo…deste-me aquele peluche lindo e tudo.. e eu que adoro ursos… só te quis dar uma prenda também... para me desculpar do meu comportamento…

**Sh**: Tudo bem mas… se o sistema é esse… se eu te der um beijo… tu também me dás um?

**S:** Bem querido Shaoran… Se tu me deres um beijo… levavas com esta mão… (levanta a mão direita) no meio da tua cara… Queres tentar? Talvez morresses feliz…

**Sh:** Não obrigado.. dispenso isso…

De repente, ouvem uma voz divertida e gargalhadas de uma rapariga na porta e viram-se para lá…

**Voz:** os dois sozinhos… Devem ter chegado mais cedo só para se encontrarem…

**Voz:** E ainda dizem que não estão apaixonados…

**Sakura: **Yamazaki! Chiharu! Não se metam vá lá…

**Shaoran:** Sim… Metam-se nas vossas vidinhas vá!

**Voz:** Agora é que não nos calamos…

Ultrapassando a Chiaru e o Yamazaki com um empurrão, Cory e Shino chegam-se à frente enfrentando Sakura e Shaoran olhos nos olhos.

**Shino:** Que amoroso… sabes Sakura, eu pensava que eras apenas tu que gostavas dele (aponta a sua mão bem tratada e cheia de anéis para Shaoran), mas afinal vejo que o sentimento é mútuo… Que amor não achas Cory?

Cory não disse nada, apenas olhou para Shaoran de uma forma assassina. Sem pensar duas vezes, aproximou-se dele e deu-lhe um murro na cara.

**Sh:** Ei! Para que foi isso?

**Cory:** Para aprenderes a ter mais cuidado da próxima vez que tentares aproximar-te da minha miúda!

**S:** Desculpa? Eu? Tua miúda?

**Shino:** Exacto! É lindo não é… O teu namorado a lutar contra o meu… que amor…

**Sh:** Parece que tu gostas de ter guerra todos os dias não Shino?

**Shi:** Guerra? Eu? Eu sou uma amante da paz e da verdade… só fui contar ao pobre do Cory que estava a ser traído… Acho que ele apenas não gostou de estares a andar com a namorada dele…

Vermelha de fúria, Sakura chega ao pé de Shino que estava distraída e dá-lhe um estalo. Imediatamente, os rapazes pararam de lutar para verem o que se estava a passar, e com eles, toda a turma que entretanto tinha chegado. As duas raparigas mais populares de toda a escola rebolavam agora pelo chão tentado puxar o cabelo uma à outra, parecendo mais duas gatas assanhadas que alunas. Ninguém sabia ao certo por que motivo lutavam, apenas que o faziam…

Toda a turma começa a gritar os nomes delas como uma claque e todo este barulho chama a atenção do professor que corre para a sala encontrando as duas ainda a lutar.

**Professor:** Já que gostam assim tanto de lutar podem fazê-lo lá fora. Não precisão de vir à aula hoje… Desapareçam!

Zangadas e furiosas, Sakura e Shino (que acabaram de lutar exactamente quando o professor falou) saíram da sala… Antes de sair, Sakura ainda murmurou um obrigado a Shaoran que respondeu com um sorriso… Ia tudo ficar bem… Estranhamente, ela sentiu-se muito mais leve.

Para evitar outra luta, Sakura e Shino afastaram-se rapidamente assim que saíram da sala sem dizer alguma palavra…

Sakura tomou o caminho para casa, feliz com os acontecimentos desse dia…

**Sakura:** 'Vejamos…eu e o Shaoran já nos estamos a dar melhor…1ª coisa boa! Ele gostou do cachecol… 2ª coisa boa! Finalmente consegui bater na Shino… a melhor coisa de todas! Foi um dia muito bom sim! Já para não falar que consegui falar com Shaoran sobre o Eriol e a Tomoyo… Bem aqueles dois já têm história…Agora o parvo do Cory é que me está a dar um nervos… eu com ele… essa é para rir… mas tenho pena do pobre coitado… a sério… ele é tão bom rapaz… Ok, verdade seja dita, não posso fazer nada… só espero que as meninas não façam muitas perguntas, mas também se fizerem não faz mal… Estou de bom humor! '

Ao chegar a casa, Sakura grita bastante alto 'Bom dia'tal como tinha feito nessa manhã.

**Voz:** Não é bom dia, é boa tarde (gritou uma voz abafada vinda da cozinha).

O sorriso de Sakura aumentou… A casa tinha o cheiro a bolo de chocolate de que ela tanto gostava e a voz que tinha falado era a de Aiko que, como era uma futura cozinheira, era a que melhor fazia bolos de chocolates ultrapassando até a Tomoyo…

Sakura corre para a cozinha como se fosse uma criança pequenina à procura de uma prenda.

**Sakura: **Bolo. Bolo, bolo, bolo…eu adoro bolo… bolo de chocolate... chocolate boa, boa, boa! Já está feito?

**Aiko:** Sim.

**S:** Então posso prová-lo?

Sakura ouviu uma voz atrás de si acompanhada por umas gargalhadas.

**Voz:** Talvez sim…

**Voz 2:** Talvez não…

**S:** Asuky, Tomoyo! Porque não posso provar o bolo?

Sakura faz um beicinho e consegue fazer com que Asuky volte a rir…

**Asuky: **Ai! Ficas tão fofa quando fazes beicinho…

**S: **Não mudes de assunto!

**Tomoyo:** Tu não tens nada para nos dizer?

**S:** Para vos dizer?

**Asuky:** Sim… Alguma coisa haver com isto (levanta a caixinha que Sakura tinha na sua cama).

**S:** Ah isso! Não é nada… não se preocupem.

**Aiko:** Queres dizer que tens um segredo, ao que parece importante, e não nos queres dizer? Que bela amiga que tu és!

**S:** Mas não é nada de importante!

**Asuky:** Mas nós queremos saber à mesma! E tu vais-nos contar ou….

**T: **Tens um castigo….

**S:** UI! Um castigo…estou cheia de medo…. (fingiu que desmaiava). Então… qual vai ser o grande castigo que eu não aguento?

**Asuky:** Queres mesmo saber?

**S:** Agora sim.

**Asuky:** Tudo bem… Se tu não nos contares… não comes o bolo de chocolate que fizemos…

**S:** É O QUÊ? Não podem fazer isso!

**T: **Podemos sim… E vamos fazer isso mesmo se não nos contares para que é que utilizaste a tua caixa de costura….

**Aiko**: A mesma caixa que não usas há 5 ou 6 anos…

Sakura não tinha outro remédio senão contar às amigas que se tinha passado. Por mais que ela não quisesse por saber que as amigas haveriam de ficar muito chateadas por ela não lhes ter contado nada, Sakura nunca tinha deixado de provar um bolo, especialmente se fosse de chocolate como era o caso, só por causa de um pequeno capricho. Sakura respirou fundo e, olhando para as amigas directamente nos olhos, começou a contar tudo o que se tinha passado desde ontem à noite, quando ela não conseguia dormir, até aquele momento. Mesmo antes de terminar, ao ver a cara das suas companheiras, Sakura começa a aproximar-se da porta dirigindo-se para as escadas…

**S:** E é tudo! Agora não se zanguem … Eu tinha de fazer tudo isto… tinha de guardar segredo… Se vos dissesse vocês podiam arruinar os meus planos… Talvez não… mas também havia a possibilidade de o fazerem…

Sakura já estava na porta do seu quarto quando ouve a Aiko a gritar desde a cozinha…

**Aiko:** Sakura… vem cá baixo, por favor…

**S: **Quer dizer que vocês não se zangaram comigo?

Tomoyo riu-se ao ver que a sua amiga estava tão contente por não estarem zangadas com ela… Era típico de Sakura, nunca queria que ninguém estivesse zangado com ela. Bem Shaoran e Shino eram casos há parte…

**T:** Porque haveríamos de estar?

De repente Asuky deu um pequeno grito e todas se viraram para ela…

**Asuky:** Eu sei porque que havemos de estar zangadas com a Sakura… Fui eu que escrevi as regras desta casa e não gosto que ninguém as quebre!

Com uma mão, Asuky tira do bolso das calças uma pequena folha de papel meia rasgada e começa a ler…

**Asuky:** _'As regras da casa da Asuky'_

**Aiko:** Desde quando é que esta é a 'casa da Asuky?' Quando entrei, não tinha esse nome… aliás, não tinha nome!

**Asuky: **Bem então, agora já tem! (Asuky pisca o olho e continua a ler) _'Regra nº 1: Contar tudo à Asuky'_

**S:** Contam-se pelos dedos as informações que nós temos acerca de ti… Ou seja…nós temos de te contar tudo sobre nós, mas TU não contas nada!

**Asuky:** Sabem o meu nome, isso é tudo o que basta. Quanto à regra, ela diz claramente que VOCÊS é que têm de me contar tudo, não sou EU que vos conto tudo! Continuando…_'Regra nº 2: A Asuky não é obrigada a fazer a comida'_

**Aiko:** Mas eu sou!

**Asuky:** Não te queixes… é para treinares… _'Regra nº 3: A melhor aluna ganha o privilégio de fazer os trabalhos de casa da Asuky' _

**T:** Tinha logo de ser a melhor aluna, não é?

**Asuky: **Havia de ser a pior? _Regra nº 4: Se a Asuky estiver doente ou maldisposta, não é obrigada a ajudar na limpeza da casa'_

**S: **As doenças inventadas também contam? É que tu sofres muito delas…

**Asuky: **Queres que eu ainda morra? _'Regra nº 5: Nunca fazer planos sem contar à Asuky'_

**Aiko: **Então e quando és tu a fazê-los?

**Asuky:** Isso não é para aqui chamado._ 'Regra nº 6: Nunca sair de casa sem avisar a Asuky'_

**T:** E quando nós andamos à tua procura montes de tempo até percebermos que te foste embora?

**Asuky: **Posso sair de casa se avisar a Asuky. Acontece que eu aviso-me a mim própria não, é assim? E a última, mas não menos importante regra. _'Regra nº 7: Na casa da Asuky, toda as pessoas devem estar felizes e nunca se zangarem com a Asuky'_

**Sakura/Tomoyo/Aiko:** Asuky! Agora exageraste!

**Asuky:** Vocês já vivem cá há muito tempo, já deviam saber estas regras muito bem.

**T:** Olha, eu não tenho tempo para estas parvoíces. Tenho de me ir encontrar com o Eriol. Aiko, dá o bolo há Sakura. Ela mereceu uma vez que nos contou o que se passava. E Asuky, deixa-te de parvoíces ok? Adeus.

Sem dizer mais nada, Tomoyo vai-se embora muito séria se bem que Sakura e as outras tivessem visto o brilho que existia nos seus olhos

**Asuky:** Quem é o Eriol?

**S:** Um amigo de infância inglês.

**Asuky:** Estrangeiro…. Deve ser bonitinho…

**Sakura/Aiko:** Asuky! Cresce e não penses que nos esquecemos do castigo que TU vais levar também.

**Asuky:** O quê? Também me vão proibir de comer bolo?

**S:** Claro que não!

**Aiko:** Vai ser muito pior…

Asuky engole em seco.

**Asuky: **Pior?

**S: **Sim! Vais receber a…

**Aiko:** …terapia das…

**Sakura/Aiko:** Cócegas!

Sakura e Aiko saltam para cima de Asuky antes que esta tivesse tempo para fazer fosse o que fosse…

Lá fora, quase no fim da rua, Tomoyo ainda consegue ouvir o riso descontrolado o os pedido de ajuda de Asuky…

* * *

Olá de novo... Obrigado a todos aqueles que me mandaram uma review no cap. 7 :

Daniela Kinomoto

Cathy C(inda n eskeci o k fizeste menina)

sl43r-s4k0r4

littledark

E a minha família:

A.C. Lennox(uma das melhores escritoras do mundo!)

Lillyth(obrigado por seres a minha revisora mamy)

E a todas as/os leitoras/os que lêem a minha fic mas não mandam review

Bem adeus! ah! e deixam review... POR FAVOR


	9. O Reencontro

**ESTOU DE VOLTA!!!!!!**

mais um pouco e tinha estado 1 ANO sem actualizar esta fic...

**AVISO: **este cap. não foi revisto por isso peço desculpa se virem algum erro okay?

**AVISO 2: Aqueles que me mandaram um review para o cap. 8 podem ler a resposta no fim do cap..**

Divirtam-se!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 9: O reencontro**

Tomoyo caminhava entre as ruas desertas de Tomoeda, melhor dizendo, do Parque de Tomoeda. Num dia de semana como aquele, não estava ninguém na rua o que até deixava Tomoyo feliz… _'Quantas menos pessoas na rua, melhor… Não quero que ninguém me veja a conversar com o Eriol. Ainda podem pensar que eu e ele somos namorados… não é que eu não quisesse… Ai, meu Deus… o que estou eu a pensar? O Eriol…e eu…? ' _Isso era uma coisa que não lhe entrava na cabeça por mais que ela tentasse, pois ela tinha sempre visto o Eriol como um grande amigo e nunca mais do que isso. Era muito estranho pensar em amigos de infância como namorados… Chegava mesmo a ser assustador para ela. O Eriol era o seu melhor amigo (a seguir a Sakura, claro!) e agora estava apaixonada por ele… Tomoyo não sabia porquê, mas chegava a estar aborrecida com esse facto… Sempre pensara que, quando descobrisse o seu verdadeiro amor, se aperceberia disso muito tempo antes, mas só ali, enquanto caminhava para encontrá-lo, é que ela tinha compreendido que os 5 anos que tinham passado desde que vira o Eriol tinham transformado os seus sentimentos. Agora Tomoyo já percebia tudo… Ela tinha feito de tudo para que Sakura arranja-se um namorado da forma mais romântica possível (sem grandes resultados ainda) apenas para satisfazer a sua própria vontade de romance… Ela precisava de alguém que a ajudasse a ultrapassar os obstáculos (sem ser a Sakura, a Aiko ou a Asuky), alguém que estivesse sempre ao pé dela com um sorriso… E ela sabia que esse alguém era o Eriol ou, pelo menos, era isso que Tomoyo queria… Ela estava cada vez mais perto do local do encontro e um novo problema surgiu na sua mente… O que dizer quando visse o Eriol…5 anos é muito tempo… de certeza que ele tinha mudado muito… Tomoyo sabia que ele agora devia estar um rapaz lindíssimo… se isso fosse verdade, então ela tinha a certeza de que ficaria tão envergonhada e tímida que ele se aperceberia dos seus sentimentos. _' Eu vou fazer asneira… Era mais difícil para ele perceber que eu estou apaixonada por ele se eu alugasse um avião a dizer – Amo-te Eriol. Assinado: Tomoyo – do que começar a gaguejar feita uma parva…' _Ela tinha de se manter séria…Tomoyo quase que podia apostar que o Eriol queria falar do caso 'Sakura/Shaoran', afinal, ele era o melhor amigo do futuro namorado de Sakura. Tomoyo estava confiante de que seria apenas sobre isso que seria a conversa, se bem que ela quisesse um pouco mais….

----------T&E/T&E/T&E/T&E---------

**Eriol:**_" Hoje vou combinar tudo com a Tomoyo… Se tudo correr como eu planeei, antes do festival de Verão, a Sakura Kinomoto e o Shaoran Li vão ficar juntos…"_

Eriol caminhava pelo caminho mais longo até ao Rei Pinguim… Ele queria apanhar um pouco de ar fresco antes de se encontrar com Tomoyo…A única pessoas que o deixava sem palavras… Ele pensava não sentia nada por ela para além de uma forte amizade… Aliás, ele pensava que não sentia nada por ninguém (tirando a Sakura e a Tomoyo, que eram seus amigos desde… bem, sempre) se bem que tivesse muitas, mas mesmo muitas admiradoras. Infelizmente, mesmo no meio de tantas 'amigas', ele nunca arranjou alguém 'especial' o suficiente para ser a sua namorada… sempre que ele começava a falar com uma rapariga, por mais bonita, inteligente, divertida que fosse lembrava-se de Tomoyo e Sakura quando ainda eram crianças e passavam as tardes a correr e a divertirem-se naquele mesmo parque. Sem esquecer que, mesmo que as raparigas fossem as mais inteligentes do colégio, pareciam sempre burras e estúpidas em comparação com a Tomoyo…. Tomoyo… Agora que pensava nela, um pensamento um pouco assustador atravessou a sua mente… o que dizer quando a encontrasse? Ficaria sem palavras como da primeira vez que a viu agindo como um verdadeiro anormal? Desde pequena que Tomoyo sempre fora muito bonita, muito mais bonita que aquelas atiradiças com que ela se dava e agora ainda devia estar melhor… Nunca tivera este tipo de problemas com raparigas pois sempre soubera o que dizer e quando dizer além de sempre ter um plano para cada rapariga…. Curiosamente, Tomoyo sempre estragara os seus planos deixando-o sem palavras. Bastava chegar ao pé dela para esquecer tudo o que a vida lhe tinha ensinado, deixando-o desarmado. Olhou para o relógio…. Céus!!!! Já estava atrasado!!! Apressou o passo e depressa chegou ao Rei Pinguim onde uma rapariga de cabelos violetas e com um vestido azul até aos joelhos estava em pé à frente de um pequeno banco branco debaixo de uma árvore… Tomoyo…Um sorriso desenhou-se na sua cara e aumentou de tamanho quando viu que ela também sorria...

----------T&E/T&E/T&E/T&E---------

Tomoyo já começava a ficar farta de esperar tanto. O Eriol nunca mais aparecia... logo ele que nunca se atrasa...

**Tomoyo: **_" Na melhor das hipóteses ele já não se quer encontrar comigo...Ele pode simplesmente não querer saber mais nada sobre mim...Talvez tenha tido um encontro com uma das suas amigas... Bem, acho melhor ir-me embora..."_ – Tomoyo começa a levanta-se do banco e olha em redor, esperando ver o Eriol virar a esquina a qualquer momento. Ela suspira e vira-se até que ouve passos apressados. Tomoyo sorri e olha para o sítio de onde parecem vir os passos e vê o Eriol, um pouco ofegante, a sorrir para ela... Tomoyo fica um pouco espantada... o sorriso do Eriol, não era um sorriso misterioso como normalmente, era um sorriso aberto e contente, parecia que ele estava verdadeiramente feliz por a ver. – Não és nada pontual, Eriol... Foram as tuas amigas que te atrasaram?

**Eriol:** Não... Foi a prima do Shaoran... Não me deixava em paz...

O sorriso de Tomoyo diminuiu logo, mas fez os possíveis para que Eriol não notasse...

**T:**_" A prima de Shaoran...Pois claro." _Desta vez escolheste mal a namorada, Eriol?

Eriol desata-se a rir como se a Tomoyo tivesse acabado de dizer a piada mais divertida de todo o mundo.

**E:** Namorada? A prima do Shaoran... a minha namorada? Tinha de estar mesmo desesperado. Aquele que conseguir aguentar com aquela miúda tem um lugar no céu.

**T:** Ela não pode ser assim tão má...

Eriol parou de rir e ficou muito sério. Tomoyo começou a pensar no que teria de mal a prima de Shaoran já que Eriol nunca pensava assim tão mal das pessoas.

**E:** Ela é das pessoas mas diabólicas que eu alguma vez conheci. Além de ser um enorme empecilho para o nosso plano... Diz-me... Há alguém que goste da Sakura?

**T:** Um rapazinho da turma da Sakura. Mas ele não faz mal a ninguém... é demasiado burro para fazer sozinho um plano suficientemente bom para funcionar.

**E:** E se for ajudado por alguém?

**T:** Nesse caso pode ser bastante perigoso... – Tomoyo recordou-se do que Sakura lhe tinha contado. – O Cory faz tudo o que lhe digam se isso significar que ele pode ficar com a Sakura... O que é muito perigoso, certo?

**E:** Certíssimo. Imagina o que acontece se a Meilin...

**T:** Meilin? – Interrompeu Tomoyo, estranhando o novo nome na conversa.

**E:** A prima de Shaoran... Como eu dizia, imagina o que acontece se a Meilin, se junta com esse Cory...

**T:** Nós teríamos um enorme problema entre mãos... Mas não te preocupes... Ainda há a Shino, uma colega dos pombinhos que adora o Shaoran... Até conseguiu que ele ficasse com o 2º papel principal porque ela tinha o 1º.

**E:** Qual é a peça?

**T:** Para ser sincera, nem sei bem. Mas de uma coisa eu tenho a certeza, as personagens principais beijam-se.

**E:** O Shaoran e essa Shino...

**T:** Sim. Achas que a Meilin sabe?

**E:** Não. Olha, eu ainda não te contei porque acho a Meilin uma pessoa tão terrível pois não? – Sem esperar pela resposta de Tomoyo, Eriol senta-se finalmente, reparando que já tinha as pernas cansadas de ter estado tanto tempo em pé e continua a falar – Em Hong Kong, o Shaoran era muito procurado pelas raparigas. Talvez fosse por causa do seu cavalheirismo, do dinheiro da família Li ou pelo facto delas o acharem muito atraente, não sei, mas a verdade é que nunca nenhuma rapariga se atreveu a falarem sozinha com ele sequer, contentando-se em apenas falar com ele na presença da sua noiva, a Meilin. Quando eram pequenos, a tia de Shaoran ficou viúva e como precisavam de dinheiro, já que o falecido tinha gasto todo o dinheiro dela, a tia de Shaoran juntou a sua filha ao seu sobrinho. Podes achar estranho, primos casarem-se, mas o clã Li não gosta de ter 'sangue impuro', sangue que não seja de uma família chinesa poderosa, e por isso, se tinham algumas dúvidas em relação a este casamento, elas dissiparam-se assim que Shaoran foi aceite neste programa de intercâmbio pois seria uma desgraça se Shaoran se apaixonasse por uma rapariga japonesa e quisesse casar-se com ela...

**T:** Como aconteceu...

**E:** Sim. – Eriol suspirou ao se lembrar da história que Shaoran lhe tinha contado há algum tempo atrás e que mantinha as raparigas chinesas longe dele. – Houve uma rapariguinha que se atreveu a falar com o Shaoran... Um dia, ele foi à casa de banho e ela esperou-o na porta, paciente. Nesse dia, a Meilin estava de cama, com febre, e não podia vir à escola, mas os pais de Shaoran obrigaram a doente a deixar o seu noivo ir à escola já queriam muito que Shaoran tirasse um curso, por isso eram o dia perfeito para a rapariguinha falar com o Shaoran. Ela só queria ser sua amiga, já que Shaoran não tinha nenhuma amiga além de Meilin que mais parecia sua patroa e não sua amiga. E conseguiu. Assim que Shaoran sai da casa de banho, a menina vai ter com ele e os dois começam-se a dar muito bem... demasiado bem. O poder de Meilin é imenso, tão grande que ela até tem os seus próprios espias para vigiar o Shaoran quando não pode... E esses espias, repararam na nova amiga de Shaoran, e acharam que Meilin não ia gostar por isso contaram-lhe logo. Meilin ficou completamente passada e por isso decidiu dar uma lição aquela rapariga para que mais nenhuma quisesse repetir o mesmo erro. Passou a semana que esteve de cama, a engendrar um plano e a combinar tudo ao mais pequeno pormenor enquanto Shaoran se divertia com os seus amigos e a rapariguinha que se tinha quase tornado um ídolo por ter tido a coragem necessária para falar com o noivo de Meilin. Mas um dia, quando a menina voltou para casa, esta estava a arder com os seus pais e irmão lá dentro. A rapariga olhou para aquilo enquanto um homem com as roupas do clã Li se aproximava. Esse homem entregou-lhe uma carta: _"Isto é o que acontece quando alguém se mete com aquilo que é meu por direito. Mas não fiques triste... Graças ao teu pequeno sacrifício, o meu Shaoran estará livre de gentalha nojenta como tu e todas as raparigas se lembraram de ti como aquela que teve a coragem para fazer uma coisa proibida e, por isso, perdeu-se para sempre..."_ A rapariga ficou muito assustada. Ela sabia que aquilo era obra da Meilin. Correu para a polícia com a carta na mão, mas quando chegou lá já estava lá a Meilin a mostrar um vídeo onde era a pequena que começava o incêndio matando assim os seus pais e irmão como se fossem eles que tivessem a culpa dela não poder casar com quem amava, Shaoran. A rapariguinha ficou desesperada e negou todas as acusações e, mostrando a carta que tinha na mão, disse que a assassina era a Meilin e que ela não tinha tido culpa. Mas era a palavra de uma menina simples e sem dinheiro contra a palavra da noiva do herdeiro do poderoso Clã Li. Os guardas mandaram-na prender, mas ela fugiu e correu para o rio. Quando lá chegou, sentou-se na berma e chorou a sua má sorte até que veio um dos homens da Meilin e levou-a, sem esforço ou resistência da parte da menina, para dentro de um carro. Ela nunca mais foi vista e só a sua história permaneceu na memória das raparigas como a história da rapariga que fez o que nunca deveria ser feito.

**T:** E como o caso tinha haver com a família Li, os polícias não fizeram mais nada para tentar esclarecer as coisas.

**E:** Exacto. Disseram que tinha sido um golpe do destino ou um roubo ou uma coisa assim e que a rapariga tinha acusado a Meilin porque tinha ciúmes do seu casamento com Shaoran.

**T:** E o vídeo? Como é que a Meilin explicou o facto de ela saber que a casa ia arder?

**E: **Como a casa da rapariguinha ficavam perto do parque, ela explicou que estava a filmar as ruas de Hong Kong, já que não era daquela cidade, quando os seus guarda-costas viram uma rapariga com movimentos suspeitos e decidiram grava-la. No início do vídeo, havia um guia a falar sobre o parque de Hong Kong para confirmar a veracidade das palavras de Meilin.

Tomoyo ficou muito tempo calada, apenas olhando para Eriol, incrédula.

**T: **O Shaoran sabe disto?

**E: **Esta é a pior arte... O Shaoran sabe de tudo, mas não pode fazer nada... Ele é muito leal à mãe,.. demasiado leal...

**T: **E a mãe quer que ele case com a Meilin para fortalecer o Clã Li, certo?

**E: **Sim... E nós temos um problema... Imagina que a Meilin faz o mesmo à Sakura...

**T: **NÃO!!! (Tomoyo levanta-se de rompante, assustando o Eriol e começa a andar de um lado para o outro como se isso a ajudasse a resolver o problema)

**E: **Sinceramente tenho pena da Meilin... Ela não ama o Shaoran, nem sequer gosta dele, apenas o suporta... E todos os seus ciúmes têm razão pois ela precisa do dinheiro de Shaoran para sobreviver, mas ele não. Ele pode apenas acabar com o noivado, se conseguir sobrepor a vontade da mãe, e deixar a Meilin e a tia nas ruas da amargura...

Ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo olhando para o céu que escurecia... Era uma noite de Primavera mas o tempo ainda não aquecera muito e por isso, Tomoyo começou a tremer de frio...

**E: **Estás bem? Pareces ter frio...

**T: **Só um pouco... Este vestido é demasiado fresco para esta noite... Nunca pensei que a nossa conversa demorasse tanto.

**E: **Não querias, é? – Tomoyo parece confusa e por isso Eriol explica-se melhor – Não querias estar muito tempo comigo?

**T: **Não é nada disso! Não digas isso! É só que eu... eu... – Tomoyo fica em silêncio, enquanto sente as suas faces corarem por Eriol se ter aproximada mais dela – Esquece...

**E:** Que se passa, Tomoyo? Tens frio? – Eriol tira o seu casaco e coloca-o nas costas de Tomoyo, rodeando os ombros desta com o seu braço – Não quero que te constipes…

**T:** Assim ainda te constipas tu….

**E:** Não te preocupes comigo… Tu és mais frágil que eu. – Ao ver que Tomoyo lhe ia responder, Eriol põe dois dedos em cima dos lábios da amiga e olha para o céu, contemplando as primeiras estrelas. – A noite está linda hoje não está?

**T:** Sim… - Tomoyo estava um pouco zonza desde que os dedos de Eriol tinham tocado no seus lábios. Sentiu-se tão bem… parecia que tinha entrado noutra dimensão e custou-lhe muito voltar à terra. – Está mesmo linda….

**E:** Não consegue estar tão linda como tu, Tomoyo.

**T:** Sim tens razão… - disse Tomoyo ainda a lembrar-se do toque de Eriol – O que é que disseste?

Tomoyo olhou para Eriol com uma expressão de espanto. Ele tinha mesmo dito aquilo? Ele achava-a linda?

**E:** O que vinha na minha mente, Tomoyo. – Eriol parou de olhar as estrelas e fixou o seu olhar em Tomoyo, com um sorriso sincero nos lábios. – Além de falar sobre a Sakura e o Shaoran… Eu queria falar sobre nós Tomoyo…

**T:** Sobre nós? Que queres dizer? **Nós** temos alguma **coisa** que eu não saiba?

Eriol riu e aproximou-se de Tomoyo o suficiente para poder tocar no nariz dela com o seu.

**E: **Sabes… custou-me muito passar este tempo todo longe de ti – A voz de Eriol não era mais que um murmuro rouco.

**T:** Com tantas admiradoras Eriol, não sei se te custou assim tanto. – Tomoyo tentou afastar-se, mas o braço que Eriol tinha em cima dos ombros de Tomoyo desceu até à cintura dela puxando-a para ainda mais perto dele. Os seus corações começaram a bater cada vez mais forte até Tomoyo pensar que o seu peito ia estoirar e começou a corar mais e mais ainda. Eriol reparou no embaraço da amiga e voltou a sorrir tocando levemente com os seus lábios nos dela e abraçando-a.

Tomoyo sentiu-se a flutuar e desfrutou daquele sentimento quente que a rodeava durante algum tempo até Eriol ter quebrado o beijo sem nunca a largar.

**E:** Está a ficar tarde, Tomoyo…

**T:** Talvez… – murmurou ela antes de voltar a beijá-lo, desta vez apaixonadamente.

Quanto tempo ficaram os dois juntos, naquele banco no Parque debaixo das estrelas, ninguém sabe ao certo e talvez nem eles próprios saibam… Mas tanto a Tomoyo como o Eriol têm uma certeza… nunca foram tão felizes na sua vida e tinham a certeza de que, enquanto estivessem juntos, este sentimento incrível e inesquecível que estavam a sentir nunca ia desaparecer.

A única coisa que lhes faltava para serem 100 felizes era que os seus melhores amigos também fossem assim tão felizes… A Sakura… e o Shaoran...

* * *

Olá!!!! Como é o último dia do ano 2006 vou fazer uma coisa que nunca fiz antes nos quase-2-anos-de-existência desta fic... - responder às reviews... aqui vai

Lillyth: Mamy!!! Obrigada por teres mandado uma review mesmo depois de me teres mandado um mail a dizer o que achavas.. és a maior! espero que também gostes deste cap.

.Cathy.C.: Este cap. tu inda nao tinhas lido pois n? Plo menos nao todo. E os próximos também ainda não os leste... Gostaste?

Musette Fujiwara: Achas que a sakura era capaz de ignorar alguém? Nem a Shino consegue ignorar... por mais que tente. O shaoran não devolveu o murro porque ficou suiper aparvalhado e nem sabia o que fazer. Muti obrigado pelo teu elogio e descansa que eu so vou deixar de escrever esta história quando ela estiver acabada.

sl43r-s4k0r4: A asuky não é assim tãoa busadora como pensas, é é muito amiga delas.. se não fosse não tinha confiança pra fazer isto tudo!

littledark: Acho que daqui a pouco vais passar a odiar o cory e a ter pena da shino.. so assim para dizer... depois diz-me se tenho razão ou não...

Nadeshico: Muito obrigada! e desculpa por ter demorado tanto mas espero que tenhas gostado deste cap. também e que a tua opiniao sobre a minha fic não tenha mudado...

lunamc: Achas que eles vão ficar juntos? eu não sei... se calhar inda mato um deles ou assim (P)

LiLiSaN: hehe.. até fico corada.. a minha fic não é assim tao boa.. a muitas por ai que sao10 x melkhores (e levam - tempo a serem actualizadas tambem) mas obrigada por dizeres isso... não sabes como fico contente

Daniela Kinomoto: tambem es uma amiga muito especial e deixas cada review.. adoro-os!! nao tas a exagerar naquilo da eternidade se eles se amarem a serio as suas almas vao ficar juntas muito depois dos seus corpos desaparecerem... (palavras deuma sonhadora nata... eu!) lol

Shalaiene: viver numa republica deve ser fixe.. mas tambem deve trazer os seus problemas não? contas...podes nao te dar bem com as companheiras.. etc... e hei! os 'shaorans' nao tem de ser iguais em todas as fics pois nao? este e mais decidido que os outros.. é só isso.

Shiory e Naru: e impossivel ela ficar perfeita porque nada e perfeito (mas pode ficar lá perto né?) eu não paro de escrevr... mas levo e muito tempo...

N1Cky-chan: desculpa ter demorado tanto tempo...ja agora... o que é domo? desculpa a minha ignorancia

E é tudo **NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM QUE ESTE FOI O PRIMEIRO BEIJO QUE EU ALGUMA VEZ ESCREVI!! NÃO O CRITIQUEM MUITO POR FAVOR!!!**


	10. Um passeio e o início

**Okok pessoal, esta deve ser a 1ª vez que eu acabei um cap. taoo depressa**

**Mas não vos vou ocupar mais tempo... leiam e divirtam-se..**

**PS: TENHO UMA COISA PARA DIZER EM BAIXO... TODOS OS QUE JA RECEBERAM REVIEWS MINHAS LEIAM**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 10:**** Um passeio e o início**

Tomoyo e Eriol caminhavam de mãos dadas de volta a casa. Já era muito tarde e Tomoyo sabia que ia levar uma descompostura assim que chegasse a casa por ter andado tanto tempo na rua sobretudo com um rapaz… É o que acontece quando três raparigas vivem sozinhas… põe-se a fazer de mães umas para as outras… E a pior de todas era a Asuky, sem sombra de dúvidas…. Ela gostava de desaparecer durante horas à noite sem dizer a ninguém onde ia, mas não gostava que a Tomoyo, a Sakura ou a Aiko fizessem o mesmo… A dada altura, Tomoyo para e fica séria de repente. Eriol olha para ela, estranhando o comportamento da amiga.

**E:** Tomoyo?... Estás bem? Que se passa?

**T:** Será que a Sakura… Será que ela corre perigo de vida?

**E:** Perigo de vida? Que história é essa?

**T:** Tu sabes Eriol… A Meilin…eu não confio nada nela e segundo o que tu disseste, se ela se juntar à Shino ou ao Cory…

**E:** Bem… Não te preocupes com isso agora. Não faz sentido pormo-nos a pensar no que uma maníaca como ela vai fazer…

**T:** Sim, acho que tu tens razão…

Tinham chegado à entrada do parque. Só conseguiam ver alguma coisa graças aos candeeiros e à própria lua que iluminava tudo como se fosse um sol um pouco mais fraco.

**T:** Parece que é aqui que nos separamos…

**E: **Não tás mesmo à espera que eu te deixe ir sozinha até casa, a estas horas da noite, sobretudo quando és a minha namorada pois não?

Tomoyo ficou sem palavras e olhou para Eriol com um sorriso nos lábios e um brilho de felicidade nos olhos. Acenou com a cabeça para a frente e entrelaçou os seus dedos nos de Eriol antes de começar a andar em direcção à pequena república onde ela vivia… Nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra sequer durante todo o caminho, mas também não era preciso. Limitaram-se a passear e a desfrutarem da companhia um do outro…

**T:** Chegámos… – Tomoyo olhou para Eriol assim que pararam à frente de uma pequena casa onde todas as luzes estavam desligadas.

Tomoyo não soube o que fazer mais… se havia de o abraçar e ir para casa, se havia de o beijar ou apenas ir para casa e dizer-lhe adeus da porta… Mas não foi preciso a Tomoyo partir a cabeça a pensar no que havia de fazer pois mal ela acabou de falar, Eriol envolveu-a nos seus braços e beijou-a apaixonadamente. Continuaram a beijar-se por mais algum tempo até ouvirem a porta da casa abrir-se e uma luz ligar-se… Três raparigas; uma morena, uma loira e outra ruiva; olharam para a rua os seus olharem presos no casal de namorados que se beijavam mesmo à sua frente.

**T:** Olá meninas… Não deviam estar a dormir?

**Asuky:** Dormir? Porque se ainda é tão cedo? Quem é que no seu juízo perfeito vai para a cama antes das 3 da manhã, Tomoyo?

**T:** É assim tão tarde?

**Sakura:** Não Tomoyo! É meia-noite só… Tu sabes como a Asuky é exagerada…

**Aiko:** Meninas… – Aiko olhou para Tomoyo e Eriol que ainda se abraçavam – Porque não esperamos por ela lá dentro?

**Asuky:** E porque é que não podemos esperar aqui?

**S:** Realmente… porquê Aiko?

Aiko suspirou… Ela sabia que Asuky estava a fazer-se de inocente de propósito para que eles não se beijassem mais, mas a Sakura… Como é que ela conseguia ser assim, tão inocente? Aiko deu um sorriso cansado para as amigas antes de se virar e começar a entrar em casa.

**Aiko:** Ora essa meninas… Até parece que não conseguem sentir frio… Eu cá tenho… Vamos embora… Por favor.

**S:** Agora que falas nisso, está mesmo a ficar mais frio… Tomoyo despacha-te ou ainda ficas doente. Até um dia destes Eriol!

**E: **Adeus Sakura. Boa noite.

Com isto, Sakura deu meia volta e juntou-se a Aiko. Asuky ficou sozinha e com um resmungo, virou-se e foi para o seu quarto.

**S:** O que será que ela têm?

**Aiko:** Está mais verde que uma maçã…

**S: **Verde? Porquê verde?...

**Aiko:** Porque é a cor da inveja.

**S:** A Asuky tem inveja de quê?

**Aiko: **Não são altura para eu te explicar coisas como estas, Sakura – Aiko suspira e vai para o seu quarto. – Boa noite Sakura…Deseja boa noite à Tomoyo por mim sim?

**S:** Tudo bem… Até amanhã amiga.

---Lá fora…---

**E:** As tuas amigas são bem engraçadas não são? A loirinha é sempre assim ou hoje estava mais irritada?

**T:** A Asuky é a mais velha de todas e por isso gosta de fazer de conta que é a nossa mãe.

**E:** Percebo… Está a ficar tarde… é melhor ires dormir…

**T:** Sim… Eriol…Muito obrigado por tudo… A sério…

**E:** Não tens nada que agradecer, Tomoyo. Eu é que fui um parvo por não ter descoberto o que sentia por ti mais cedo…

Eriol sorri e Tomoyo imita-o. Dentro de casa, Sakura observa os dois amigos a sorrirem debaixo da luz do candeeiro e de repente sente-se só e triste… Tomoyo despede-se de Eriol com um beijo rápido e um abraço e entra dentro de casa onde encontra Sakura com os seus bonitos olhos verdes tristes e perdidos. Com a confusão espalhada no seu rosto, Tomoyo ouve a sua amiga desejar-lhe as boas noites por ela e pela Aiko e vê-a ir para o quarto, a cabeça baixa ainda a pensar naquele sentimento de desamparo que experimentou quando viu os seus melhores amigos beijarem-se.

---No dia seguinte…---

Sakura e Tomoyo tinham combinado encontrarem-se depois das aulas, para uma 'pequena' sessão de compras… Agora que tinha um namorado, Tomoyo queria estar sempre 100 linda para ele, mesmo que ele não se preocupasse disso nem um bocadinho.

**T:** Ter um pouco de _glamour _nunca fez mal a ninguém!

**S: **Se tu achas…

O dia estava lindo já que o Verão se aproximava cada vez mais depressa e as duas amigas decidiram ir a um centro comercial pouco movimentado mas muito simpático e com montes de lojas com roupas lindas. Andavam sempre de loja em loja e cada vez tinham mais sacos. No entanto, com tanta diversão, nem repararam que estavam a ser seguidas por dois pares de olhos muito curiosos….

----------S&S/S&S/S&S/S&S---------

---Numa enorme mansão nos arredores da cidade…---

**E****riol:** Ainda me pergunto como é que tu a aturas… Não é para me gabar – mas eu próprio sou bastante tolerante e já me estou a passar completamente com ela!

Shaoran e Eriol tinham testemunhado mais uma cena completamente estranha da parte da prima de Shaoran – a Meilin.

**E:** A sério! Quantas pessoas mais são que tu conheces que se passam com coisinhas deste género? Gritar que nem uma doida porque a pobre da tua empregada trocou a ordem dos seus 'preciosos e incrivelmente caros perfumes parisienses'? – Eriol deixou-se cair num cadeirão perto dele…

Tinha tudo acontecido tão depressa que ele até pensava que tudo não tinha passado de um sonho. Mal eles tinham saído do quarto que partilhavam ouviram uns gritos histéricos vindos do fundo do corredor. Pensado que poderia ser uma coisa _séria_, correram até à porta aberta do quarto de Meilin onde a encontraram a gritar com uma das empregadas mais velhas de Shaoran. Estava a queixar-se da mulher ter trocado os seus queridos perfumes de lugar tirando-lhes a ordem de importância que a Meilin tinha posto com tanto trabalho. Também gritava qualquer coisa sobre o despedimento da velha se voltasse a acontecer algo semelhante. Meilin parecia estar furiosa e, com um gesto de mão, mandou a senhora embora que correu como podia para fora do quarto, as lágrimas a escorrem pelas faces enrugadas da velhice. Depois disso, Shaoran limitou-se a abanar a cabeça, derrotado, e a descer as escadas caindo numa das cadeiras como se já estivesse esgotado.

**Shaoran:** Sabes que mais, Eriol? Esquece… Esquece que ela existe ou o que ela faz… Não vale a pena….

Eriol olhou para o amigo, não acreditando no que ele acabara de dizer.

**E:** Tu estás bem Shaoran? Nem pareces tu. Esquecer o que ela faz é o mesmo que esquecer a dor que ela causa às outras pessoas… achas isso bem? – Shaoran não respondeu, apenas enterrou a cabeças nas suas mãos e suspirou. Esteve assim durante bastante tempo até que se levantou e foi até à porta.

**Sh: **Vens? Conheço um centro comercial muito bom fica um pouco longe mas assim posso te contar umas coisas… talvez assim percebas melhor o meu comportamento nos últimos dias.

Eriol assentiu e saiu com ele não reparando que, do cimo das escadas, uns maldosos olhos vermelhos os observavam com uma fúria escondida atrás deles…

_Não tentes… sabes quem eu sou, não é assim? Não me provoques, querido lobinho._

----------S&S/S&S/S&S/S&S---------

**Sakura: **Ufaaaa… Nunca me cansei tanto a fazer compras contigo Tomoyo!

Sakura e Tomoyo pararam numa das pequenas esplanadas do centro comercial praticamente vazio para descansarem as pernas e os braços e lancharem. Tinham comprado praticamente de tudo desde de saias a calças, passando pelas camisas e roupa interior… Tinham 'varrido' todas as lojas de uma ponta a outra do centro comercial.

**Tomoyo:** Não me lembro da última vez que fui às compras… Já foi há tanto tempo!

**S:** Realmente… Como estás sempre a desenhar as tuas próprias roupas…

**T:** E depois? Acaso não gostas delas é?

**S:** Tomoyo! Eu…-

**T: **Eu não acredito!!!!!! – Tomoyo fazia a sua 'fita' do costume. Com uma mão na testa, a outra no peito e os olhos fechados, Tomoyo quase que podia chorar, mas o que é certo é que consegui quase sempre ( 99,9 das vezes) o que queria. – Sempre pensei que tu adoravas as minhas roupas Sakurinha! Se calhar todas as outras pessoas fazem o mesmo e eu vou reprovar na escola por causa disso e… e…

**Eriol:** E acalma-te florzinha. Todos adoram as tuas roupas.

Tomoyo calou-se e ela e Sakura olharam para os dois rapazes que se sentaram sem mais cerimónias nas cadeiras livres. Eriol estava sorridente como sempre, mas Shaoran parecia um pouco sem graça.

**T:** O que é que vocês estão aqui a fazer?

**E: **Ora. Viemos só passear e pôr a conversa em dia… Eu e o Shaoran tínhamos muito para conversar, certo Shaoran?

Shaoran não respondeu, apenas limitou-se a olhar para o tecto do centro comercial, encostando-se mais à cadeira.

**T:** Eriol… Já que estás aqui podíamos dar uma volta por aí, não? Tenho a certeza de que a Sakura ou o Shaoran não se vão importar. – Enquanto dizia isto, Tomoyo começou a levantar-se a reunir a sua mala e sacos de compras.

**E: **Porque não? – Eriol também começou a levantar-se e pegou em alguns dos sacos de Tomoyo, pondo-lhe o braço nos ombros. – Sakura foi um prazer ver-te de novo. Shaoran vemo-nos em casa. Adeusinho!

Depois disto, Eriol e Tomoyo afastam-se, abraçados. Passado pouco tempo já tinham saído da vista de Sakura e Shaoran que tinham ficado tão surpresos com as atitudes dos dois amigos que nem sequer conseguiram comentá-las. Os minutos foram passando, mas eles continuavam mudos… Sakura estava a acabar o seu sumo e Shaoran continuava a olhar para o tecto.

**Sakura:** _' Isto é uma estupidez… Até quando vamos ficar assim, calados? '_

Sakura ainda estava a pensar nisto quando reparou que tinha acabado o seu sumo. Shaoran suspirou e olhou para Sakura que forçou um sorriso. Ele limitou-se a abanar a cabeça e levantou-se, pegando em todas as compras de Sakura.

**Shaoran:** Anda. Já acabaste o teu sumo não? Eu levo-te a casa.

**S: **Hum…Obrigada, mas porque é que estás a ser simpático comigo? Nunca me pareceu que te importasses com isso.

**Sh:** Se não queres que eu vá contigo, não tenhas problemas em dizê-lo…

**S:** Não é nada disso! Vamos então…

Sakura e Shaoran abandonam o centro comercial lado a lado e começam a conversar sobre tudo e mais alguma coisa. Embrenhados na sua conversa sobre a escola, infância ou amigos, nem reparam na limusina preta que passa perto deles levando a Meilin dentro.

---Dentro da limusina---

**Motorista:** Aquele não é o Menino Shaoran? Quem será a jovem rapariga com ele? A Menina sabia dela?

**Meilin:** Não achas que já são perguntas a mais? Não tens nada haver com o que o Shaoran faz. Não passas de um mero motorista, por isso não tens nada que saber da vida dos teus superiores. Limita-te a conduzir que é para isso que te pagam!

Aborrecido com uma resposta tão fria, o motorista limitou-se a resmungar um '_Sim, menina'_ entre dentes e continuou no seu caminho acelerando mais. Segundo o que ele pensava, quanto mais depressa chegasse a casa, mais depressa se livrava daquela rapariga que causava calafrios a todos os que olhavam, falavam ou simplesmente passavam por ela.

Meilin não se importava com o que os criados pensavam dela. Sabia que ninguém sentia o mínimo de carinho por ela. Ela também não sentia carinho por ninguém, muito menos por Shaoran, mas preferia casar-se com alguém que não amava do que passar o resto da sua vida nas ruas da amargura, sem um tostão furado no bolso. Enquanto o carro ia-se aproximando de casa, Meilin engendrava um plano para afastar Sakura de Shaoran

**Meilin: '**_Parece que vou ter de começar a espalhar os meus encantos nesta cidade também… Pergunto-me se o nome da família Li tem tanto poder aqui como em Hong Kong…'_

---Enquanto isso, no passeio...---

Shaoran volta-se rapidamente ao ouvir o som de um carro a acelerar bruscamente e vê uma limusina com o emblema da família Li. Ao ver o emblema da sua própria família e a limusina, a primeira pessoa que lhe vêm à cabeça é a Meilin. Shaoran fica muito calado, entregue aos seus pensamentos durante algum tempo. Sakura estranha a sua reacção e chama-o até ele a olhar nos olhos. Sakura leu-lhe uma ponta de preocupação mal disfarçada nos olhos e perguntou-se o que teria aquele carro de tão especial para fazer Shaoran preocupar-se.

**Sakura:** Vamos ou não? –pergunta-lhe com um sorriso vendo a preocupação nos olhos de Shaoran vacilar e aumentar ao mesmo tempo.

Shaoran fecha os olhos e convence-se que ela não era capaz de fazer _aquilo_ de novo e sobretudo a uma pessoa doce como a Sakura. Quando finalmente se acalmou, reabre os olhos e sorri por sua vez a Sakura, recomeçando a andar e continuando a sua conversa animada.

---Na Mansão Li---

Ela tinha dispensado todas a empregadas da biblioteca para poder trabalhar sem ser aborrecida por nenhuma curiosa. Já lhe tinha passado milhentas vezes pela cabeça a tentadora ideia de 'livrar-se' de todas aquelas empregadas chatas e inúteis, mas a única pessoa que podia despedir as pessoas naquela casa era o Shaoran e ele gostava de todas as criadas e criados que eram para ele uma grande família e por isso, estava completamente fora de questão despedir quem quer que fosse…

Sentou-se no melhor computador que havia na biblioteca e começou a pesquisar a vida da nova amiguinha de Shaoran… Só queria uma pequena falha – uma multa que ela se esqueceu de pagar ou uma dívida acumulada há uns tempos – mas não havia nada… absolutamente nada…

--Tinha vindo de Tomoeda para Tóquio para estudar, tinha 16 anos, o seu aniversário era a 1 de Abril e…--

Um sorriso enorme desenhou-se na sua cara – encontrara a falha de que estava à espera… Bem, não era propriamente assim que ela queria que as coisas corressem, mas tinha de servir para o momento… A nova amiguinha de Shaoran vivia numa república com uma tal Daidouji Tomoyo, uma Tsubasa Aiko e uma Akano Asuky.

Sem nunca esmorecer o sorriso começou a pesquisar o nome das três novas 'personagens'. A Daidouji estava tão ou mais limpa que a Sakura se possível… A Tsubasa também… Ambas alunas exemplares sem nem uma mancha a sujar o seu pequeno 'livro'…Mas a última… O sorriso modificou-se e transformou-se num esgar de vitória… tinha conseguido o que queria. Akano Asuky… essa rapariga tinha sujo o seu 'livro' e não tinha sido pouco…Uma pessoa assim não devia estar numa república… Muito menos a ser a 'chefe'…

A rapariga riu-se, um riso cruel e frio que mostrava que ela ia voltar a atacar mais uma jovem inocente, por causa de dinheiro…

* * *

oioiioioiooi

agora que apanhei o gosto aqui vao as respostas as reviews...

Lillyth: Mama!!!! és a pessoa mais fiel para as reviews que eu ja conheci... pena que eu nao possa ser assim também..TT

Saky-Li: olá e obrigada pela review..olha que quanto ao actualizar e normal que eu demore um pouco e triste mas da ultima vez quase que demorei um ano (que vergonha né??)

Lyra Stevens: Oi entao td bem? olha desculpa nao ter te mandado reviews ultimamente mas tu escreves tao depressa que não tenho tempo para nada... sorry

lunamc: espero que não tenhas mudado de opiniao neste cap. também...

Nadeshico:Acho que este cap responde a tua pergunta não? Quanto ao beijo SS... ´não sei.. talvez mais daqui a pouco... nos planos da fic nao se engloba bem um beijo mas se tu quiseres mesmo muito talvez eu tente meter um lol

Shiory e Naru: Ainda bem que gostaram da minha fic em relação as vossas eu ainda não vi todos os episodios da Tokyo Mew Mew, mas tou quase por isso se esperarem um pouco vao ver o meu nome numa das reviews.

Agora por causa do ps... há muitas pessoas que receberam alguns reviews meus mas depois deixaram de receber certo? isso foi porque eu não tenho tido muito tempo para ler fics e queria dar a minha verdadeira opiniao para elas e não so dar uma review para fazer número... por favor so vos peço para esperarem ate agosto, quando eu estiver de ferias, que ai eu vou comentar a todos os que comentei antigamente... obrigada por lerem e adeus!!!


End file.
